Undertale-WDG
by SCYTHETHEHUMANOID
Summary: After almost completing genocide, Frisk resets everything and starts the true pacifist ending. But some secret force is Determined to set things right. This story mainly follows Sans and his reaction as well as what he does during this time. Rated M for bad language and scenes that contain violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first time uploading any story on this or any site so I hope you like it!**

 **By the way this first chapter is set in Snowdin shortly after Frisk reset before the Sans fight. Frisk is gender-neutral and does not speak.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Prologue**

Sans slowly opened his eyes, taking in the fact that he wasn't fighting a demonic Frisk. The small skeleton sat up straight and looked around. He was very confused. Why was he back in Snowdin? Why was he in his bed? Shrugging it off, he got up and put on his slippers and hoodie and proceeded to walk out of his room. But before he could even put his hand on the knob, the door was yanked open by a very tall, very excited skeleton looking straight over him and at the unkempt bed.

"SANS! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO… find… a human." As the loud skeleton, also known as Papyrus, calmed down at the ending of his sentence and started to slowly look down to see his brother staring at him with tears in his very wide eyes.

"OH NO! DID I SCARE YOU BROTHER? I AM SO SORRY!" Papyrus picked up Sans and hugged him tightly. While the larger bag of bones was squeezing the life out of him, Sans just lightly hugged him back and softly wept in his shoulders.

"nah bro. *sniff* you didn't scare me. i just… had a bad dream." Papyrus was concerned that his boney brother was not being entirely truthful. He decided to question him further.

"WELL… WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS DREAM OF YOURS?" Sans had to think of another lie. He knew he should be honest with Papyrus but he felt like he should tell him later. He didn't want to frighten him or make him worry.

"i-i… was all alone, heh. there wasn't anyone else in the entire underground and i was wandering around with no one else to talk to. it felt like i was there for an eternity." Sans sniffed again, tears still slowly running from his eye sockets. Papyrus almost immediately pushed his smaller brother directly in front of him, holding him by his pits and looking directly into his white pupils.

"Brother… I can assure you that that would never happen. I will always be by your side. I will never leave you." Sans' smile grew bigger and he started to wipe his tears.

"i know. thanks bro."

"Your welcome brother. NOW! OFF TO OUR POSTS! WE HAVE HUMANS TO CATCH!" Papyrus then threw his bonehead of a brother over his shoulders and ran out of the house at blinding speeds. Once Papyrus reached the edge of the town, he set his brother on the snowy surface. This left Sans a little confused. He was expecting his bro to run until they got to the farthest post.

"uh… bro? i think that the post is a little further away." He pointed out.

"I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO PRACTICE MY SPEECHES FOR WHEN A HUMAN ARRIVES! I HAVEN'T PRACTICED IN A WHILE AND I FEEL LIKE A HUMAN WILL ARRIVE SOON!" Papyrus exclaimed at a very loud volume.

"ok bro." Sans said.

After Sans sat down and gave the signal that he was listening, Papyrus started.

After almost two hours of puzzle talk and Papyrus ranting on about how great he is, as well as boasting about how he will join the royal guard, Papyrus stopped.

"SO… WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he asked.

"sounds great bro! i think any human who hears your speeches will be quivering in their boots!" Sans replied with his always toothy grin.

"REALLY! WOOWIE! I CAN'T WAIT TILL A HUMAN COMES! YOU HEAD TO YOUR POST. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO READY MY PUZZELS!" The excitable skeleton shouted. After Papyrus disappeared out of Sans' vision, he stood up and used one of his 'shortcuts' and went straight to the door that lead into the ruins. He was about to knock when he heard something. He pressed his head against the stone door and listened.

"… ha... I can't even save the life of one child…"

He knew that voice.

"toriel! and she must be talking to the kid!" He jumped up and down, flailing his arms and screaming with excitement. She and Papyrus were still alive! All the others must be as well! He heard the door opening and stopped. He quickly ran and got into place to do his thing, smiling like no tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well guys what do you think? Tell me anything! Improvements and questions, anything!**

 **Thank you to anyone who is reading this for actually looking at my work. This is just the prologue and I plan to upload again before next Tuesday!**

 **Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Important Message At The Bottom!**

 **If you want to know how often I will be updating this story there will be an Author's Note at the bottom explaining it!**

 **But without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 1**

The large stone door opened. Frisk the human walked out looking very anxious. They knew Sans was here somewhere and they were really scared about what he had to say… or what he might do.

*Snap*

Frisk quickly turned their head around to see the very large and sturdy branch broken into many pieces. They knew it was Sans and kept pressing on. Only when a large shadow appeared behind them, disappearing a second later, is when they started to run. But before they could reach the poorly built bridge, their heart turned a dark blue and they were frozen. They heard footsteps crunch through the thick snow.

*Crunch, Crunch, Crunch*

"Human. Don't You Know How To Greet An Old Pal. Turn Around And Shake My Hand." Said Sans in a rather demonic voice. Frisk very shakily turned around and looked the dark figure right in his empty eyes. Frisk felt their sins crawling along their back as they looked into the empty void. He remembered the genocide run. He remembered when the human killed Toriel, Undyne, and… oh god. He remembered them killing Papyrus. Frisk knew all of this while looking into the dark sockets. But the only thing they didn't know is how powerful Sans was, as well as how he would react. Would he kill them? Or would he talk it out? Frisk hoped it was the latter.

"Shake My Hand." Sans repeated, his arm sticking out towards the very frightened human. Frisk slowly stuck out their right hand and shook the skeletons. But as soon as they gripped his hand they were shocked, almost immediately recoiling back.

"heh, the old zapper in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." he said, holding his hand in the air revealing a store bought hand zapper. He put his hand back into his jacket pocket and continued to speak. "anyway, consider that payback for what you did." He looked down at the small human, who currently was holding their right hand with a surprised look on their face. They were expecting the skeleton to do something more drastic, they just didn't know what. They never actually got to see how powerful he was. They never even got to the judgement hall, resetting after they scared Flowey.

"i can tell you are surprised. heh, good. i fell asleep at grillby's before i went to confront you. my true power is still a secret." Sans said, giving them a wink. The human smiled. "so, kid… mind telling me what happened?"

After about an hour of explaining, Frisk finally managed to convince Sans that they felt bad about what they did. The smiling skeleton let out a long sigh.

"so it wasn't chara?" Frisk shook their head. "hm… do you have any idea who it was?" Frisk nodded. "can you tell me?" Frisk put their hand on their chin and thought of the best way to explain it. Then they had an idea. The small human quickly turned to the smiling skeleton and gave them many hand signs that they saw the mysterious figure make. Sans' eye sockets almost immediately turned black and he looked scared. If it was really who he thought it was… No. It couldn't be. He died! Sans had seen him die! Frisk took notice of this and stopped signing.

After waiting for a few seconds, Frisk slowly moved their hand over to Sans and touched his shoulder. The skeleton slowly turned his head towards Frisk, scaring them out of their minds. Sans then violently grabbed the human's arm and teleported to his lab, both of them collapsing as soon as they touched the floor. Sans turned to the human and started to speak.

"sorry about that kid. *huff* its just… *sigh* he can't see us in here, if he is who i think it is." Frisk's face had the look of confusion, scared, and angry all put into one. Obviously they had questions, and Sans knew if he wanted the kid to stay alive, he would have to tell them.

 **In The Void**

Chara was scared. She lost connections with frisk once they had started the genocide run. As soon as Frisk killed Froggit, it was as if they were teleported to hell. Everything was dark, she couldn't hear her own voice when she spoke, and the worst part was that she could see what was happening outside the void and they couldn't interact.

"What am I gonna do? Frisk must be so scared. I need to stop him. I need to stop-"

*Boom*

Chara turned around to meet with the mysterious figure that Frisk saw, except it was angry. Chara was so scared. She could fight in the void, but it would be useless. The figure was way too powerful. Chara wouldn't even leave a scratch. She just decided to talk to it. She could speak but only when it was there.

"H-hey there! H-how's i-it goin?" she said with her voice shaking like crazy. She knew if it got angry enough, it could strike her down with one hit. She got even more scared when it looked directly at her, that eternal smile plastered on its face, despite the fact that it was mad. The figure then spoke, its voice very deep and groggily. It was as if English wasn't its first language.

" **I DO NOT NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU. THE FACT THAT YOU AT LEAST HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO IS CONSIDERATE ENOUGH. I WAS STUCK HERE FOR DECADES BEFORE I HAD ANY CONTACT WITH ANYONE ELSE. I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU ARE ESSENTIAL TO MY PLAN.** "

"P-plan? Wh-what plan?" she asked nervously. The figure's smile got even bigger. It started to laugh manically. Chara was terrified at this point. Then it stopped laughing.

" **YOU WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH.** " Then it disappeared, leaving Chara speechless and scared. She needed to get out. She needed to stop whatever that figure was. She needed to save Frisk. Even if she had to risk her own life.

* * *

 **And with that, chapter 1 is done! Exactly 1k words!**

 **I would like to say thanks to anyone reading this series! And thank you to Knights the hedgehog for reviewing the prologue!**

 **So I want to address how often I will be updating this story. Because I live at two separate houses each, I can only post stories every-other week. So every two weeks I will post the chapters!**

 **Otherwise, thank you to anyone who has read this series so far! I plan to complete it and I will make sure I do!**

 **Thank you! And Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys!**

 **Wow! Almost 200 views! Thank you to anyone watching, following, and all the favorites! It is an honor to be so good as for you to favorite me.**

 **I am making Frisk be able to do sign language By The Way. When they speak it will look like** _ **this**_ **.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sans grabbed two chairs from behind the curtain in his lab. He put them down, sat, and waited. He knew Frisk had questions and he was prepared to answer them all… or all he can. Sans was still shocked that it was alive. He saw the entire accident. And the experiments. All of them. He never knew that it was that evil, but that explains why it survived. The amount of LV it got might keep it from dying and make sure it can survive in the void. Frisk signed something, making Sans shake his head and snapping back into reality.

"s-sorry kid, heh. didn't see that one. what did you say?" Sans asked. Frisk signed again. _Who was that man?_ They said, making Sans sigh in response. "if it is who i think it is, his name is W.D. Gaster." Frisk cocked their head to the side in confusion. Sans took this as an opportunity to explain who he was.

"Gaster was the first royal scientist, assigned to the task of building strong souls or in other words, break the barrier. unfortunately for us, the only way to do this is by using a human soul. from what i remember, he was a good guy. Always making jokes and always smiling. you would have never guessed what he did in his lab. because he fell into something called the void, i can't exactly remember how i was involved. i may have been a lab assistant, a friend, or even a family member. but i do know one thing for certain, i hated what he did. i just couldn't agree. he was killing and torturing humans and monsters, good or bad.

"at one point i decided that i would end it. i had to. i remember running into his lab and initiating a fight with him, but he was ready. we fought for a long time, but eventually he beat me. luckily i still had some energy left and i used what little i had left to throw him into the void and permanently erase him from existence, or so i thought. he had been experimenting with determination and so he must have used some to survive in that dark place. the only problem is that i can't tell whether he got stronger or weaker or even if he can go into this world as a physical object. but from now on lets be careful. just complete the pacifist run and lets get out of here." Sans finished saying while get up from his chair. He headed for the exit to his lab but stopped before he left, and turned to Frisk. "ask alphys if she can make a human soul. i will help her with it and we can use that soul to bring back chara. from the sound of it, she doesn't seem so bad." He said with a wink. Then he left, leaving Frisk with a smile on their face. They got up and left as well, heading out of Snowdin to go meet Papyrus. They did love that smiling, spaghetti-loving skeleton.

* * *

 **In The Void**

Chara floated around aimlessly trying to figure out how to escape. She couldn't think of anything so far. How did he do it? How does he keep exiting the void? Determination could be how. It does seem like that is the only thing holding him together. Maybe if she found something to fill herself with determination she could escape, but that still requires quite a lot. It isn't easy to escape from the void. Not by a long shot. But maybe she could peak into the world and follow Frisk like that. If only she could conjure up some spare determination. Chara closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, she thought about something that she liked.

*Thinking of how nice Frisk is to you gives you some determination*

Chara opened her eyes and had a look into the world. She saw Sans and Papyrus? Did Frisk reset? They were talking about the royal guard. Then she saw Grillby doing his thing, she saw Alphys and Undyne watching anime. They did reset! But where was Frisk? She looked around again and found them. They were about to meet up with Sans and Papyrus. So they are trying to get a pacifist ending. That make sense. Chara felt like they weren't much of the killing type. All Chara needed to do now was to keep giving herself determination by watching Frisk. But she also needed to make sure he didn't know about it. If he did figure out what Chara was trying to do she would be in big trouble. She kept watching but was cautious.

* * *

 **A While Later**

Sans was talking to Papyrus about Undyne. Or rather he was listening to Papyrus talk about Undyne. But Sans wanted to ask his bro a question.

"hey papyrus? can i ask you a quick question?" he asked. Papyrus looked at him a little confused.

"SURE BROTHER!" Papyrus said. He was curious as to what his bony brother had to ask. Sans was never really the curious type. The only type that Sans fits is the lazy type. All he does is either sleep in his room, on the couch, or at his post. He doesn't work, he doesn't clean, and he can't even pick up his own sock.

"i was wondering if you could help train me to be a better fighter. could you help me?" he really did want to train with his brother. Papyrus was actually really strong and Sans knew he wasn't prepared for fighting. And after seeing Papyrus die in the last timeline, he wants to spend more time with him as well. He looked up at a beaming Papyrus. Words could not explain how happy the big skeleton was.

"YES BROTHER! YES YOU CAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! YOU WANT TO TRAIN! YOU ARE FINALLY LEAVING YOUR LAZY WAYS BEHIND! THIS IS THE DAY I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF FOR YEARS!" Papyrus practically shouted. He gave Sans a quick hug and let out a deep sigh. "WE CAN START TRAINING TOMORROW! FIRST I HAVE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!" The big skeleton said.

*Crunch, crunch, crunch*

Both of the skeletons turned their attention to the small human walking in the snow known as Frisk. They smiled widely and winked at Sans, who winked back. _'lets do this.'_ Sans thought.

* * *

 **And there is the end of Chapter 2!**

 **Thanks to everyone who review, followed, and Favorited my story! I promise this story will not stop until it is completed. I have had that happen to me many times and I know how it feels.**

 **The next chapter will be up on or before Monday!**

 **Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow.**

 **Just, Wow.**

 **I went from hoping to get from 200 views to 300 in one day** **!**

 **You guys are amazing!**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 3**

After a few hours of puzzles, dog fights, and speeches, Frisk finally made it back to Snowdin. Sans decided to follow the small human for the duration of the time, making sure to protect them from Gaster. Sans didn't know what Gaster could do or even if he could do anything against the ex-scientist, but he had to try. Frisk was their only way out of the underground and he had to protect them at all costs. The two decided to walk into the tiny town and visit the shop, where they both got a box of cinnamon buns to share. They walked to Sans' house and decided to eat the cinnamon buns there. The short skeleton used his key to open the door to the house and they both walked inside Frisk didn't need to get acquainted as they had already seen the house when they went on their date with Papyrus in the first pacifist timeline.

The human and skeleton sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. and opened the box of delicious cinnamon treats, both grabbing one and taking a bite. After Sans finished his first bun, he started to speak.

"so frisk. i was wondering if you could take your time leaving the underground. i wanted to do some… stuff… before we leave." He said. Frisk turned to Sans with a questioning look on their face. They had questions but decided to nod their head yes. They had seen Sans' lab so maybe it had something to do with that. They just hopped that it would help with the whole Gaster problem. The only thing creepier than Sans watching over them is a demonic presence that they knew nothing about. Sans and Frisk resumed eating for a few minutes while watching T.V. They both finished eating and left the house, saying their goodbyes.

"well kid, i guess I'll see you around." Sans said with a wink. Frisk smiling and signed something. _Yeah! I'll see you later! Maybe we could go to Grillby's!_ They gave each other a hug and parted ways, Sans going back in the house and Frisk going towards Waterfall. The human kept walking through the snow and fog until they stopped near Papyrus, their smile getting even bigger. Despite the fact that Papyrus was trying to murder them, Frisk still loved them so much. He was just so nice and funny, who could resist being his friend? Frisk certainly couldn't. But enough of Frisk talking about how great Papyrus was, they had a fight to win.

 **Meanwhile**

Sans walked back inside his house and sat on the couch with a big sigh. What a long day. And surprising too. Frisk reset. Gaster is back. Now all they needed was for Satan himself to just take everyone to the underworld. Sans needed to think. He knew a lot about the void, so if he could find a way to destroy it with Gaster in it then… no, that wouldn't work. They needed to rescue Chara first. Maybe if he can find a way to make a portable particle bomb that can reverse the effects of the void and it structure, that way he could rescue Chara and destroy the void with Gaster in it! Right, he needed to start working on it now.

He quickly got up and ran outside to the back of the house. He unlocked his lab door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He quickly grabbed some blue construction paper and began working on the schematics of the bomb. It would have to be small but dense and have enough firepower to destroy an entire plane of existence. Easy… maybe.

All he could do was make blueprints for the bomb casing and controller. He needed blueprints for the bomb itself. The amount of power it would take is immense, so he would need an experts help with making it. Luckily he knows Alphys is good at keeping secrets so he can work with her for the time being. Plus she had the blueprints in her lab and way more tools to work with. He finished up on his casing blueprints and rolled them up. Of course he didn't want to walk all the way to Hotland so as usual he was going to use one of his shortcuts. But then he heard something. Sounded like a dog, and yelling?

*Bark! Bark!*

"CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" There was a pause. "CURSES!" That's his queue. He grabbed his trombone and played some taunting notes. "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" This made Frisk laugh really hard. "YOU ARE BOTH REALLY WEIRD." Papyrus said with an unamused look. Sans let out a little laugh and used a shortcut to Alphys' lab. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"H-hello?" he heard someone say. _Why not make this into a joke?_ he thought.

"you're supposed to say _who's there?_ " Sans replied.

"S-Sans I k-know it's you." the voice said unenthusiastically.

"worth a shot." Sans said with a shrug. "but in all seriousness alph, i need help." he said.

"W-with wh-what?" the voice said with a hint fright.

* * *

 **And there you go guys! Chapter 3! Sorry if this was a short chapter. I was low on time.**

 **So sorry that this is late! This won't happen very often I promise!**

 **Thanks to XandertheGoat for the awesome review! I will keep up the good work!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy crap.**

 **The amount of views that this story has is astonishing. You guys are astonishing. Thank you for watching this.**

 **If we can get to 1,000 views by Chapter 10, I will write whatever you guys want me to as a separate story. ANYTHING.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 4**

Alphys opened the entrance to the lab and looked at the skeleton. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was very serious, which is not something you usually get from him. He needed her help, she could tell that much. The only question she had is, what did he need help with? She decided to question him.

"S-so Sans, wh-what did you n-need help w-with?" She asked. She really didn't expect to get a thorough answer. Sans was never really the type to be honest. She knew he had so many secrets, but then again…

"i need help building a bomb that will destroy the void." Sans said calmly. This left Alphys in shock. Not only was Sans being honest, but the thing he needed help with was just… crazy.

"A-a-a bomb!" Alphys nearly shouted, surprising the small skeleton.

"jeez doc calm down." Sans said

"C-calm down! Y-you just asked m-me to b-build a bomb!" Alphys responded.

"a bomb that can destroy the void."

"O-okay okay. If y-you can tell m-me exactly why, I-I may b-be able to h-help you." The small dinosaur said with as much of a serious tone as she could muster. Sans let out a big sigh and leaned the right side of his body against the lab entrance.

"okay fine. do you want the long story or the short one?" Sans asked.

"Wh-whichever one explains t-the most." Alphys put bluntly.

"alright, here we go. you might want to get comfortable." Alphys decided to take his advice and grabbed two nearby chairs. "so, you know about that human right?" Alphys nodded. "so, they have this ability that allows them to save the world they're in, like you would save a file or game. they can also load and go back to that save point. but if they really wanted to, they could reset everything. every time they reset, they are the only ones to know about it. besides me of course. you following me?" Alphys nodded slowly. "do you know how they can do this?" Alphys shook her head 'no'. She did have an idea though. "they have something called determination. it allows them to do all of this."

"W-wait a s-second." Alphys interrupted. "How a-are you able t-to know about t-the r-resets?"

"well, imagine the resets are you having deja vu. if you are skilled enough to notice the things that are repeating, then you will start to remember."

"S-so it's l-like that one m-manga All You Need Is A Kill!" Alphys shouted.

"i was thinking it was more like that movie Live Die Repeat. anyway, the kid had a choice to either spare everyone… or kill everyone." Alphys shuddered at the thought of the human killing every monster. "the first time they came down they spared everyone. but they had an idea and did the neutral ending after, killing a few monsters to see how it feels. then they killed everyone." Sans paused to let Alphys catch up. He could tell that this was a lot of information to be processed. After a minute of thinking, Alphys nodded her head, letting Sans continue. "okay, this is where it gets tricky. do you know about chara?" Sans asked.

"Y-you mean t-the first human? Wasn't s-she the king a-and queens ch-child?" Sans nodded.

"well, she and asriel, the king and queen's son, both tried to gather humans souls to break the barrier. chara poisoned herself and died, letting asriel take her soul. they fused and crossed the barrier with asriel carry her body. they got to a human village and asriel put chara's body in a field of flowers. unfortunately, the humans thought that he killed her and attacked him. he fled, choosing not to kill them, and later died. chara lived on though using determination to stay with the new human, called frisk." Alphys nodded. "now let's talk about why i need the bomb. do you know who gaster is?"

"I-I think so. H-he was the f-first royal s-scientist wasn't he?"

"yeah. he… fell... into the void one day, but he used his determination to trap chara and follow frisk in the genocide run they did, feeding off the exp and lv they got. if we can go into the void, grab chara, and destroy the void with gaster in it, then we can kill him forever." Sans waited for a response from Alphys.

"I th-think I understand. B-but what you a-are talking about i-is highly th-theoretical and m-may not work. There a-are also a n-number of th-things that c-could go wrong. Wh-while we are b-building it, the b-bomb could d-detonate and destroy o-our dimension o-or we could a-all be s-sent to another d-dimension-"

"alphys i am very aware of the consequences butt we need to do it! gaster could kill us all if we don't!" Alphys sighed. If Gaster could leave and enter the void just with his determination, there is no telling how powerful he is now.

"F-fine. I th-think I have s-some notes on th-the void in my b-basement. L-lets go." Alphys led Sans into the lab and to the elevator. "S-sorry for the m-mess." It was quite messy in the lab. There were noodle cups everywhere and poster all over the walls. But it wasn't that much different from his room. They got to an elevator and entered. Sans pulled out his phone and texted Frisk and asked them where they were. Frisk responded with _'At Napstablooks'_. Good he had time to work on the bomb with Alphys. Once they got to the basement, otherwise known as the True Lab, the two stepped out of the elevator. Sans followed Alphys to a table that was covered in blueprints and notes that spanned from how powerful determination was to what the void is. Both Sans and Alphys looked at the notes and grabbed materials to build the bomb.

* * *

 **In The Void**

Chara smiled as she watched Frisk hang out with Napstablook, the Temmies, and Undyne. She laughed when Papyrus jumped out a window.

*You are slightly filled with Determination*

Chara suddenly turned around and was met face to face with Gaster. Chara froze, too scared to do anything. Did he see what she was doing?

"H-hi there s-sir! How a-are you doing?" Chara asked, blocking the portal.

" **Just looking through that portal behind you.** " Gaster said, making Chara lose all color in her body. She started shaking hard and stuttered an explanation but not forming any words. Gaster moved forward and pushed her out of the way. He looked directly at the portal and turned his head towards Chara, smiling.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it!**

 **Sorry for this being late. Have a lot going on at home. But it didn't stop me!**

 **Thank you to anyone reading and I will see you all next chapter!**

 **Goodbye!**

 **P.S. – Lots of action after chapter 7!**


	6. Chapter 5

**700 Views Guys!**

 **I know that this pops up in every chapter but this one is the greatest. I got 150 views, IN ONE DAY. That is insane.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. School am I right? Thanks to everyone for staying this long! I will list out the people who have followed this story at the bottom to show my appreciation!**

 **Fair warning the does contain cursing, blood, nudity, and violence. Do not read if you are sensitive to any of these subjects!**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sans woke up lying down in a strange, dark place. He slowly stood up and looked around, taking note of where he was and what was going on. He opened his mouth and tried to yell 'hello' but his voice was not heard. ' _Must be one of those weird dreams'_ Sans thought. He shrugged and walked in the direction he was facing towards, putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

After what felt like thirty minutes of walking in a single direction, Sans started to heard voices. At first he just ignored them, thinking that they were just in his head. But then they got louder. He stopped for a second and looked around as an attempt to locate the maker of the voices. He found nothing but the emptiness of the hell he was stuck in. He kept on walking. Hopefully he would wake up before he met something truly terrifying.

After walking for about another ten minutes he finally found the source of the voices. He walked closer towards the object. It was a pure black sphere that was just sitting in the middle of the emptiness. As he crept towards the dark object, feeling the aura of evil radiating off of it. He was close enough to touch it now, but did he want to? Well… not really. But it was a dream after all. Nothing could hurt or kill him. After a second of thinking he touched the sphere. It felt smooth but somehow rough and it opened as soon as he came in contact with it. Sans took one look inside and wished he was never born.

There, in the middle of the room, was a naked, beaten and bleeding Chara. Her hands were tied up to the roof and was hanging high enough so her feet didn't touch the floor. Her body was covered in bruises and cut marks and Sans could tell one of her eyes was bleeding too. She wasn't moving but by the looks of it she was still breathing, somehow. At this point Sans was running to Chara to help her down, but finding himself stuck. He looked down at his feet and saw some dark liquid holding his feet in place. He struggled to get out and looked directly at Chara and was surprise to see her looking back, tears in her eyes. She spoke very quietly, almost too quiet for Sans too hear.

"Please help me… please" She said. Sans had enough. He teleported behind Chara, reached up, and tried to untie her. As soon as he touched the rope something behind him stopped his movements and turned him around. Now he was face to face with Gaster. He gulped.

" **Hello Sans. Long time no see. How are you?** " Gaster said with a relatively calm voice. The fact that he was alive was enough to make Sans scared. The only thing that he could have imagined that would make this any worse is that he remembered Sans. And he does.

"um… i'm doin' ok. your lookin' a little goopier than normal, how are you?" Sans asked. He hoped he could stall him long enough for Sans to wake up.

" **Doing well. Say Sans, do you know where you are?** " Gaster asked.

"uh no actually. i think i took a wrong turn at jefferson st. do you know how to get back?" Sans asked. Literally the only thing that he actually wanted answered was the last one.

" **Well first you go about twenty miles down south and take a turn at hell and pray to your non-existent god that you get out.** " Gaster replied with a tone of dread in his voice.

"thank you so much. well i guess i will just take my leave and leave you to yourself." Sans said with a weary smile.

" **I want to tell you something before you leave. I know you will be back. Although we both know I can't see you most of the time, mainly because of how careful you are. But if you have any plans to kill me or come back at all… I will personally keep you here and torture you for the rest of your pitiful, pathetic, waste-of-a-space life.** " Sans was terrified at this point. He was being held up by his shirt and being forced to look directly into Gaster's eye sockets. " **Goodbye Sans.** " Gaster summoned a sharp bone and threw it at Sans.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Once again sorry for long wait! And I want to adress this for anyone thinking this, no Gaster did not rape Chara. Undressing her is a way of displaying shame. But now onto the followers!**

 **Knights the hedgehog- My very first follower!**

 **dem bones**

 **Morgana-Mikaelson**

 **Yas1**

 **XandertheGoat**

 **KaidaShi**

 **Sansyyyy**

 **xXSayomiKimitsukiXx**

 **milothemudkip**

 **ThisFandomIsntDead**

 **Ragnorak16**

 **Once again, thanks to anyone watching and remember if we get to 1k views before or on chapter 10 I will write anything you guys want me to!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **P.S. If you haven't already watch Saitama vs. Goku by MAStar Media on youtube. Its. Amazing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry if I can't keep the twice-a-week schedule I originally proposed. I was actually gonna post last Thursday but hurricane Hermie took out my power.**

 **Btw I live in Florida.**

 **But anyway, we are very close to getting to 1000 views! If you want me to write whatever you want, ask me and I will pick one or maybe even two! But we have to get to 1000 views first!**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sans' eyes shot open. He sat up straight and looked around frantically, trying to find something that was not there. He was sweating and breathing heavily, mainly because of the nightmare he had. He shuddered just thinking about it. Gaster was serious and is very eager to exact his revenge. Sans and Alphys really needed to finish that bomb.

The weary skeleton got out the small bed he was resting, almost forgetting he went to sleep in the true lab. He left the dark room and went to find the small dinosaur. "hey alphys! i'm awake now!" Sans shouted.

"Over here!" Alphys responded. Sans walked towards the voice, hoping that he wasn't out for too long. He walked into the room Alphys was in and proceeded towards her.

"hey. how long was i out?" Sans asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"J-just a c-couple of hours." Alphys said. She was still working on the bomb, but then again it didn't look like she stopped. She had bags under her eyes as well as dark blue rings.

"did you even get any sleep?" Sans asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"N-no." She mumbled. "I-I've just been working on t-the bomb." Alphys said with a chuckle and almost immediately yawned afterwards. She rubbed her eyes and Sans took that as a hint to take over.

"how about you get some rest and i will continue on the project." He said whilst he was pulling the tools out of Alphys' hands. "i'll just continue on where you left off." He said while leading her to the beds.

"N-no!" Alphys shouted. "I-I am a-at a c-crucial stage in t-the building! Why d-don't you j-just… um… f-find a way t-to get into the v-void?" She suggested. Sans let out a long sigh and let go of Alphys. He thought for a second about what she asked him to do. He also thought about how he didn't actually know the best way to get directly to the void.

He knew he could somehow get there through his dreams. If that is so maybe he could just Freddy Krueger it and drag Gaster out and force him to take them to the void? No. Forcing Gaster wouldn't work. He has even more defense than Omega Flowey. "fine. i'll ask frisk is they know anything. but you better get some rest." Sans said with a hint of order in his voice. Alphys nodded her head and walked off.

Sans sighed again and pulled out his phone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Frisk**

"You can't do that! It's against the rules! C'mon!"

"TECHNICALLY IT IS NOT! EVEN THOUGH IT BROKE THE MUTAL AGREEMENT BETWEEN THE GROUP IT STILL ISN'T AGAINST THE TOURNAMENT RULES!"

"It doesn't matter if it isn't against the rules! It wasn't fair! Trunks would have beaten Goten if he hadn't turned super saiyan!" Undyne shouted, obviously angry about the tournament in the Dragon Ball Z. Both Undyne and Papyrus were shouting and Frisk was just sitting there with a big smile on their face, enjoying the show. Frisks phone rang a couple seconds later. They took out their phone and looked at the text they got. It was from Sans.

 _hey kid. just wanted to ask you something if you weren't busy._ It read. Frisk responded.

 _Sure! What is it?_

 _just wanted to know if you had any way of getting into the void._ Frisk pondered on the question. They could try and find a way through in the true lab where Gaster originally fell down. If that doesn't work they could always go into the door in Waterfall.

 _Is there any way to get there through the true lab?_ Frisk asked.

 _dunno. i could try. text you if anything happens, k?_

 _K._

 _so… what are you guys doin?_ Sans asked.

 _Just watchin DBZ. I like it! We have been binge watching it since yesterday!_

 _wow. i will have to check it out if it is that good._

 _Yea its great! In the first run I did Alphys recommended it to me! Glad I decided to watch!_

 _cool. Have you seen jo jo's bizarre adventure?_

 _Don't think so._

 _its pretty good. definitely check it out._

 _Ok! Got to go. Undyne is starting to get violent._

 _k. c u l8r._

 _Please don't do that again._

 _no promises._

Frisk closed their phone and went to stop the argument with Undyne and Papyrus about the logistics of the tournament, which apparently had still been going on. Just another day in the underground.

* * *

 **Back in the True Lab**

Sans closed his phone and looked at the blueprints for the bomb and made sure Alphys did everything right. It seems to be ok but she kind of slipped up a bit towards her stopping point. Sans made a few quick adjustments to make sure everything worked out fine. After he was finished with that he went and grabbed a white board and marker and started to come up with a plan. So far he could only think of two plans. One of them was to get in the void, grab Chara, activate the bomb and get out. The other was to fight Gaster head on and make sure he is weak enough to stay there so the bomb can kill him. But there were flaws for both plans.

The first plan would require an immense amount of stealth and knowledge of the void. They aren't sure if Gaster could get out if they went in or if he would just be trapped there. But that is, at least so far, the safest plan. The other plan would require a huge amount of support and firepower, meaning everyone would have to go. Even then it is not a guarantee that they would all live. Some or even all of them could die.

Sans sighed once more and thought.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Once again sorry if this is late. Had a lot of tests and quizzes to study for.**

 **But its here! And trust me, next chapter will have fight scenes and lots of action!**

 **Not much else to say!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**1,000 views.**

 **Wow. I never thought I would get to this point.**

 **Thank you to anyone who is watching for getting me to this point! I would never have gotten to this point without you guys!**

 **But now onto the chapter. This chapter in particular will be the first of many fight chapters coming up later on. This is my first time doing this type of thing so tell me if you like it or not.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sans walked towards the back of the True Lab holding a test tube in his hand and headed towards the generator room, the place he saw Gaster fall into the void. He had decided to try Frisk's idea and see if they could get to the void by going the same way Gaster did. But he needed to get a sample first to see if it was safe to enter the void through there. The only problem is that Sans didn't know if he could get a sample since the void technically isn't physical. Sans decided not to think too much about it. He thought of something else instead. How this all started. How he met Frisk.

It was crazy to think of how fast time has flied since then. When he first met Frisk he had hoped that they would be a kind human. He hoped that they would want to befriend everyone and try and get them out of the underground. As he was walking he came up to the generator door. He walked up and the door opened in front of him, revealing a pale faced, black bodied figure staring right at him with a big smile on his face.

It was Gaster.

He was out of the void.

And he is pissed.

" **Sans! What a pleasant surprise!** " He said sarcastically, an echo in his deep voice. Sans also took notice that Gaster didn't have a goopy body any more. It was more lean and humanoid, like he was before he fell. But he was too scared to focus on the small things, like holding onto the glass tube in his hand, which fell to the ground with a loud crash forcing a certain yellow dinosaur to wake up.

Sans' left eye immediately turned a light blue and he summoned a wall of bones, holding them up in the air for a moment. Gaster let out an amusing chuckle as he too glowed both his eyes in response and summoned hundreds of bones, holding them still as well. The skeletons stared at each other, the smaller one trying to look intimidating, the taller one looking amused. The dinosaur looking confused. Wait what.

Oh. It seems Alphys is here. She has an odd mixture of panic, fear, and confusion on her face. Neither of the skeletons notice her and throw their bones at each other. Sans avoided the barrage of bones that Gaster sent his way. Gaster's smile somehow grew bigger, forgetting all about the wall of carnage that was heading his way. He turned to his right and was hit full force with a wall of your daily dose of calcium… times a few hundred. He fell to the ground with a hiss, but still smiled. Sans got even angrier and used his advantage to attack Gaster again, summoning said name's blaster against him. Gaster chuckled again.

" **Using my own blasters against me?** " Gaster asked.

"you deserve it you bastard." Sans replied with a deathly tone of seriousness in his voice. He fired the blaster at the taller skeleton causing him to fly back into the wall with a grunt. Gaster got back up and sighed. He looked at Sans and threw a wall of bones directly at Sans. The smaller skeleton saw it coming and immediately dodged the incoming attack, but he was met with a barrage of smaller bones flying straight towards him. He narrowed his eyes and dodged every bone heading his way. Gaster took notice on Sans' dodging skills, noting on how much he had improved since they last fought.

" **Is it me or have you been training? You seem to be quite a lot better than you were before.** " Gaster said.

"shut. up." Sans said angrily. The constant barrage of bones had finally stopped bombarding Sans, mainly because Gaster was… tired? Sans was bewildered at how fast Gaster's stamina went down. He took this opportunity and attacked back. Sans raised his left arm and summoned hundreds of bones and quite a few Gaster Blasters, deciding not to waste time fighting. But just before he launched his attack he heard a few gasps coming from the entrance to the room. Sans turned to look at the voices with his intimidating look still on his face. The only problem is that he wasn't intending to look that way in front of his friends and family, whom he was unfortunately looking at.

Standing at the doorway was Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, all of which had scared looks on their faces. Sans looked down at the ground, then back to the entrance with a now worried look on his face. He stopped glowing his left eye and put his hand down, unsummoning the armada of bones and blasters. Sans rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

"h-hey guys. wh-what's up? hehe." Sans said with a lot of fright in his voice.

"S-SANS? H-HOW? W-WHO?" Papyrus said hesitantly. Sans was about to answer but then Undyne chimed in.

"Sans. I-I didn't know you were so… so… so AWESOME!" The blue fish practically shouted. Sans was stilled worried and wanted to chime in, but then he looked at Frisk. Their face indicated that they didn't know who to be more scared of, Sans… or the mysterious man. Sans let out a long sigh and turned back to Gaster… who was gone. Shit. Sans quickly looked to the generator to see Gaster jumping back into the void. He was gone.

Sans sighed once more and walked towards the group, deciding that he had done enough for today. He stopped just before he got to the group and looked up at them.

"s-sorry i didn't tell you guys about my… you know… yeah." Sans said nervously. He had hoped that they wouldn't be too scared of him. I mean, they had always thought he was just lazy and didn't even know how to do anything. That he didn't care. But after seeing him like that.

"Sans. It's fine." Papyrus said softly. He put his arm on Sans' shoulders and crouched down so they were face-to-face. Sans saw a lot of concern and care in his taller brother's eyes. They both gave each other a hug and patted the other's backs.

"Yeah! This will make the training even cooler!" Undyne exclaimed. Sans let out a little laugh and let g of Papyrus. Sans looked at Frisk and saw a smiling face looking back at him.

Sans felt loved.

* * *

 **Wow I am a jerk.**

 **Once again sorry for the long update. School was insane this week. Tests every day.**

 **But thanks for waiting for my stupidness to update!**

 **And remember to P.M. me if you want me to write whatever you want for our 1000 view milestone celebration!**

 **Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok guys! This chapter will be a fighting one as well and I plan on making it longer than the last one!**

 **I am also open to story suggestions, whether it be about this story or one you want me to make.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sans followed the group out of the True Lab and into the Hotlands. He noticed that everyone was talking with each other about the same subject. He just hoped it wasn't about Gaster. He has had enough to deal with today is already stressful enough without having to explain the whole determination and Gaster thing. It was rather confusing how Gaster got out. He was just there. He wasn't supposed to be able to leave the void and even if he could he shouldn't have enough power to do anything.

Sans pondered on the thought and left everyone else in a state of confusion. To Sans, he was contemplating about Gaster's ability to go in and out of the void. To the group, he was just staring down at the ground with a worried look on his face, letting his legs take him in a set direction. Sans didn't even notice a roll of sweat drip from his fore head to his chin, finally making its small splash on the hot ground. He kept walking in the direction his legs set him on, not paying any attention to the pit of lava in front of him. He just kept thinking and walking, and soon enough he had arrived at the edge of the pit, his feet threatening to take him a step further. Just before he made the deadly step he snapped back into reality, but not before Papyrus shouted to get him to stop.

"SANS! WATCH OUT!" the tall skeleton shouted as he dashed towards his oblivious brother. Just as Sans snapped back into the real world, Papyrus scooped him up and held him close to his chest, turning away from the fiery pit of death. Sans just looked at the lava as he started to sweat profusely, Papyrus taking deep breaths. The rest of the group just stood a few yards away with wide eyes and concerned faces, Alphys was even covering her mouth from when she gasped at Sans' sudden action. In Sans' eyes, he was just being a tad bit too clumsy, but everyone else thought it was an act of suicide.

Of course they had the thought in their head that Sans may be a bit depressed. They sometimes even thought he was suicidal. Sometimes Sans would camp out in his room for days on end, only venturing out to eat, drink, or take a piss. He wasn't exactly the most happy person on the planet, and Alphys had an idea why. She decided not to question him on it and more or less tried not to freak out to much over what just happened. Sans shook his head and turned his body to face his taller brother. Papyrus was still looking out over the molten rock and not paying any attention to his smaller brother. Sans decided to speak up.

"b-bro?" Sans said troublingly. Papyrus snapped back into reality and put his brother down. He seemed to have regained his composer.

"SANS! YOU CLUMSY OAF! YOU ALMOST FELL DOWN THAT PIT! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY TO HAVE ME AS YOUR BROTHER!" Papyrus said in his usually loud voice. Sans looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. Sans just couldn't believe that Papyrus was acting so casual after what had just happened. Sans is not usually the person to make a big deal of himself but he almost died just a second ago and Papyrus was acting casual?! Papyrus saw the expression on Sans' face and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry brother. I could tell that you are obviously stressed out and I didn't want to ask you questions. I do care about you and I am very worried but if you wish not to tell me… I … well, I wont ask." Papyrus said in a calm, assuring voice. Sans looked up at his brother and smiled.

"how bout this, i will tell you everything you want to know to the best of my ability after we go train at undyne's place." Sans stuck out his hand. "sound like a deal?" Sans finished. He looked up at his brother with his casual look. Papyrus couldn't resisted a smile and shook Sans' hand.

"IT IS A DEAL!" Papyrus exclaimed. The skeletons shook hands and smiled. Papyrus glanced over at Undyne, taking notice that she was a little calmer than before, and decided to take the time to ask her if it was fine for himself and Sans to train at her place. "UNDYNE!" Papyrus shouted, surprising said fish lady.

"Yeah, what?" She responded.

"CAN WE JOIN YOU IN YOUR SPARING REGIMENTS?" Papyrus asked. Undyne was a little surprised at the sudden question, but decided it would be fun.

"Uh… sure?" Undyne said.

"GREAT! DOCTOR ALPHYS AND TINY HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH OUR SPARING MATCH?" Papyrus asked. Frisk immediately nodded their head in response and Alphys nodded a little bit slower. Papyrus gave a nod to the two and looked back at Undyne, whom had fire in her eyes as she was ready to fight.

* * *

 **At Undyne's**

Everyone had just arrived at Undyne's house as they started to get into positions for the match. Undyne stood by her front door and summoned a large, glowing blue spear. Papyrus stood between the weird dummy and the wall furthest from Undyne's place and summoned a regular sized bone in his hand. Sans stood at the large gap between walls and just stood there, smiling. Meanwhile, Frisk and Alphys stood behind Undyne and watched as the battle commenced. Frisk, despite being a pacifist (Mostly), actually wanted to see the fight badly. Alphys on the other hand… well let's just say she was there and she was going to watch the fight.

"Alright guys here are the rules." Undyne stated. "No killing, obviously. No time outs. No tag ins. And if you are too weak to fight then sit out and wait for the cool people to finish. Got it?" She said loudly.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Bellowed Papyrus.

"gotcha." Sans said simply. Undyne rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Three!" Undyne started. Everyone got into a battle stance. "Two!" Everyone readied their weapons, except Sans, who merely glowed his left eye a dark blue. "One!" Everyone got ready to charge. Sans raised his left hand into the air. It looks like he is going to summon something. "GO!" Undyne shouted.

Papyrus was the first to react and immediately threw a wall of bones about 5 feet tall towards Undyne, who jumped out of the way just in time. She rolled on the ground to her left and threw a spear at the taller skeleton. But just before she let the spear fly, both hers and Papyrus' soul glowed a deep blue as Sans threw his hand to the ground and soon everyone in the arena fell on the ground. Sans then summoned two Gaster Blasters and aimed them at the two on the ground.

"well, well. look who we have here." Sans said in a threatening voice. Both Papyrus and Undyne were in complete shock as to what Sans was doing. He had enough power and control to pin down 2 of the strongest people in the underground. Undyne got pissed at the thought of the lazy Sans beating her in a fight and slowly stood up and summoned a wall of spears.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." She said, making Frisk shiver a bit. She threw all of the spears at Sans. He somehow dodged all of them and proceeded to shoot the Blasters at the fish. She rolled to the right and escaped the first blast, but the second one caught her full force and took off a fourth of her health. She gasped and crouched down, groaning in pain.

"how was that?" Sans said sarcastically, pissing off Undyne even more.

"Grrr! SHUTUP!" The heroine shouted as she summoned even more spears than before ad threw them at the smiling skeleton. Sans was a little surprised by this and lunged to his left and avoided the barrage of spears. Papyrus watched as all of this happened and waited for Sans to finish dodging before he to attacked him. Papyrus summoned a wall of bones and threw them at his brother. Sans saw them and used a blaster and destroyed the bones and proceeded to attack Papyrus with more bones. Undyne calmed down and let the two brothers fight it out for a second. She focused in on Sans for a second and checked his stats.

*Sans*

*1 Atk* *1 Def*

*The easiest enemy in the underground*

Undyne gasped and quickly shouted at the two brothers.

"GUYS STOP!" She exclaimed. Both the skeletons stopped fighting and turned their attention to Undyne, breathing heavily from the fight. They were a little confused as to why she had called off the fight but didn't question her any further as they knew she must have had a good reason to break her own rule. "First off, that was a short, but good sparing session. Unfortunately it was cut short for one reason in particular." Everyone but Sans and Undyne raised an eyebrow. Sans had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Sans has 1 HP."

* * *

 **So to make it easier on myself I think I will start uploading every Friday from now on so that way I won't be pressured by homework.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I had a fun time making it and if you have something you want me to improve, whether it be the action or dialogue, tell me! I love hearing your feedback!**

 **And for those of you with a story idea for the 1000 view special, just P.M. me what you want it to be about and I will try to the best of my ability to create it!**

 **But thanks for reading and I will see all you guys later!**

 **Goodbye!**


	10. Story Update

Hi guys!

So I wanted to post a quick update on the story!

Now before you say anything I am NOT quitting the story.

I made a promise to you that I wouldn't ad I won't.

Now I have been trying to make the next chapter but there seemed to be problem with my computer and it eventually crashed and died.

Everything was lost.

So I spent the next couple weeks saving up and got a new computer.

Yay!

So I will be posting the next chapter next Friday and I will try my best to post on the regular schedule again.

Sorry for the inconvenience! Love you guys! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 9

**Wow guys. 1400 views is just amazing! Thank you guys for all the support and reviews.**

 **So this story only is going to Chapter 15 or 16 so I have a few ideas for a new main story.**

 **So first I will make most any story you guys suggest to me. If you have a suggestion I will happily try to bring it to life. If not I have a story that I have been working on in the sidelines and I will start uploading that.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 9**

Papyrus stood there looking at Undyne. He turned to Sans and checked his brother's stats.

*Sans*

*1 Atk* *1 Def*

"S-Sans?" Papyrus said, getting his brother's attention. "Why didn't you tell me you had these stats?" he asked. Sans started to sweat.

"hehe… um… uh…" Sans stuttered. Papyrus sighed in defeat before clearing her throat.

"OKAY SANS! SINCE YOU ARE ALREADY VERY GOOD WITH YOUR ATTACKS I THINK WE SHOULD WORK ON YOUR DEFENSE! DO YOU THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA UNDYNE?" Papyrus finished saying, turning his body to Undyne.

"U-um… I guess so? Is that even possible?" the blue fish asked at she looked towards Alphys. The yellow dinosaur started sweating and stuttering again.

"M-maybe? There are r-records of m-monsters steadily improving th-their stats." she said. "B-but the d-documents do state th-that the ch-changes did take a wh-while." she added. Sans put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"if you guys want me to, then i will try to improve my defense. i guess i did need to but you know me. just a lazy guy." he said casually. "how about we go inside and you guys make us some food?" he suggested. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but they all shrugged and proceeded into Undyne's house. Frisk, Undyne, ad Papyrus all walked to the kitchen and started to make some spaghetti. Meanwhile, Sans and Alphys got some more chairs for the table and sat down across from each other.

"so… i think we need to talk." Sans started. Alphys was confused, but interested.

"S-sure." she responded.

"so, i think we need to lower the delivery date on the bomb by a few days." he started off with. Alphys looked at him with wide eyes.

"S-sans you k-know we can't d-do that!" she whispered. "The r-risk is already b-big enough!"

"i know." he interrupted. "but gaster can already come out of the void. sure it may not be for extended periods of time and sure he may not be strong enough to do anything, but that doesn't matter." he stated. "we don't have a lot of time left before he can do something. if we can't beat him soon, then we won't be able to have this opportunity again." Sans stared at Alphys and could clearly see that she was thinking about the situation. Alphys started to speak.

"I hear wh-what you are s-saying Sans b-but." she sighed. "If w-we try to get t-the bomb made f-faster then I might n-not work. I-i-it could be a d-dud o-or even a-"

"i don't care alph." Sans interrupted. "i need to have that bomb before the end of the week and i need it to work."

"I d-don't think you u-understand Sans." Alphys said somewhat sternly. "Th-this is not a r-regular bomb w-we are making! Th-this is a bomb that c-could potentially d-destroy this r-realm of reality!" she said just quiet enough for Sans to hear.

"i know what the bomb's potential damage is. i don't need to know what it can do i just need it to work the way it's supposed and i need it to be completed fast."

"I k-know what you w-want it to do Sans and I-I get that we are s-short on t-time but I can't d-do this alone. A-and frankly I a-am not s-sure we can even complete it t-together that f-fast."

"i don't care alph. we need to get this done and we need to complete it now." Alphys sighed and the two continued the argument. Frisk looked over at them and frowned. They didn't like watching their friends fight one another, it felt wrong. They looked up at Undyne and Papyrus and signed to the skeleton.

 _Hey Pap? Do you mind if I go talk to Sans and Alphys for a bit?_ They asked. Papyrus smiled brightly.

"WHY OF COURSE TINY HUMAN! UNDYNE AND I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE COOKING WHILST YOU ARE AWAY!" He said. Frisk quickly signed a thank you and hugged both of their friends before walking over towards the two at the table. Undyne huffed and looked at Papyrus.

"What do you think that was about?" She asked.

"NOT SURE. WHATEVER! LET'S MAKE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled.

"YEAH!" Undyne shouted, smiling wickedly as she held up her wooden spoon.

Frisk walked up to the two and put their small hands on the table and just stared. Alphys and Sans stopped talking and just looked at them. After a couple of seconds of silence from the table, Sans and Alphys got very uncomfortable. Sans was the first to speak up.

"um, kid? you okay there bud?" he asked awkwardly. Frisk just slowly nodded and turned their attention to the smaller skeleton and started signing.

 _Why are you to fighting?_ they asked. Sans sighed.

"you wouldn't understand kid. besides, alphys and i wouldn't want to trouble you if we did tell you." Frisk looked even angrier and started signing again.

 _But you are worrying me!_ they said, making Sans concerned. Alphys couldn't read sign language so she was just sitting there with a confused look on her face. Sans looked at the kid and sighed, knowing that he was only going to raise more suspicion if he tried to lie. He would explain what was going on later.

For now though, dinner was ready.

"HUMAN! DOCTOR ALPHYS! BROTHER! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DINNER!" the skeleton shouted eagerly. Undyne walked up behind him and was balancing two plates of spaghetti on each arm and one on her head.

"YEAH! This is gonna be great!" the blue fish shouted. As the two started walking towards the table, Sans turned to Frisk and whispered something.

"i will tell everybody what is going on after dinner." he said. "that is, if we can survive dinner." Sans joked, making Frisk giggle. Sans ruffled their hair and sat patiently for the dinner his brother and friend had prepared.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

" **What stupidity. He thinks he can kill me with a bomb? Ha. Amusing. He will never kill me. He can end this reality if he wants to. I will just go to another one.** " Gaster was looking through a portal, watching the group as they ate their detestable food. He could care less for their little POWWOWs or chit-chats. But, unfortunately for him, this was the only way he was going to figure out their plans.

"You're wrong." Came a voice from behind him. "They will kill you. They are determined to. And you can do anything with determination. Especially If they have Frisk." Said the voice, but this time with more strength. Gatser laughed.

" **You are in no place to talk. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.** " He turned to face the voice. **"And I really want to kill you, trust me I do, but you still are a necessary part to my bigger plan.** " He started laughing louder and louder. He was truly insane.

* * *

 **Well that's it guys! I will see you all later. And I will post the story suggestions after the main story is done for anyone who wants to know.**

 **Goodbye to all and have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody!**

 **(Laugh Track Plays)**

 **Whoo! It is good to be back on track! Amright mah pepes?**

 **But I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading this story. Without any of you I would not be this far. So thank you.**

 **And because we is at the 10 of Chapters that means that not only do we have 6 more chapters left, but I am also putting in all the people who have Favorited, Reviewed, and Followed this story so far.**

 **And I wanted everyone to know that this Chapter will be about Gaster and what his plan consists of. And to not confuse anyone, this is Gaster's perspective, so every time he says something about a human he will be talking Chara, mostly because of how much of an animal he thinks her species is. Can you really blame him?**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 10**

Gaster walked around in the void, thinking to himself about the bomb plan he overheard while eavesdropping on Sans and Alphys' conversation. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. The fact that Sans not only knew about a way to kill Gaster and the void he was in, but also acted on his plan, made Gaster worry a bit. He was also a little frightened at how strong Sans had become since the last time they met. He wasn't too particularly keen on the whole fact that the lazy skeleton was actually training with other people.

That was problematic.

Because Sans was actually training with other meant that he must have a reason to, which could either be to strengthen his weaknesses or to make himself even stronger. Whichever one still meant that he was bettering himself both physically and mentally. And that also means he is training the other people as well. Gaster had made a very obvious theory that Sans was training to fight him. That was, as previously stated, quite obvious. But he wasn't sure if Sans was training the others to fight him as well. If that was true, that might be a problem.

Gaster shook his head in annoyance. _No_ , he thought. _Sans is too scared to tell anyone else what is going on_. Although that smaller skeleton was quite strong and smart, he wasn't exactly a social creature. And he also knew Sans was too afraid that the others would freak out or get mad at him if he tried to explain the whole Gaster or even the timeline situation, mostly for how he wouldn't tell them. He might even be afraid they might leave him.

Gaster did know that loneliness was one of Sans' biggest fears. There was no doubt that he would eventually try to get rid of that fear. The only way that he could get rid of it is by coming clean and everything turns out alright between him and his friends and family.

Silly mortals and their petty emotions.

Gaster's smile wavered and he turned around angrily. " **There is no time to think about this. I need to continue my plan now.** " Gaster said, walking over to a sphere-like structure. He proceeded inside and looked around. The filthy human was still in its cage, and the viewing portal was still in the same place. He walked over to a vacant part of the room and snapped his fingers. A huge, static portal opened up, causing Gaster's smile to go back to a crazed state. He turned to the human and opened the cage with a simple hand motion. He forcefully pulled the human towards him and put dark, pulsating chain cuffs around its hands and feet, ensuring that the human would not get away.

"What are you doing?" It asked, a tired, worn-out tone to its voice. Gaster huffed, annoyed that the runt was asking questions. _Why couldn't humans just learn to shut up_? He wondered. _The ones in the lab were the most annoying, mostly with their constant pleads for freedom and their screams that they made during my experiments on them._ Gaster sighed and kept facing towards the portal with his hands behind his back.

" **We are going to another universe.** " He said, surprising the human. " **That way I can take more souls and become even stronger.** " The human was very scared and surprised by his plans. _Such a dull, pathetic creature. Always surprised by everything I do. Humans have always been simple-minded. Focusing on their wants more than their needs. But I guess I am no better right now. After all…_ Gaster smiled wickedly. _I am taking every soul in the multiverse for myself._

"How do you know it will work?" The human asked again. Such a bother. It was amazing that Gaster hadn't killed them earlier with how much of a constant nuisance it was.

" **Because it worked before. That is how I was able to get back to our universe.** " He said flatly. " **Unfortunately if I want to go to a specific universe it takes too much time and concentration. That is why I was drained when Sans and I last fought.** " He added. " **So for now, we will be going to random universes.** " The human looked confused.

"Universes? You mean we will be going to more than just one?" The human asked again. Gaster was really pissed off at this point with how many questions the human was asking.

" **Yes.** " He said with an angrier tone." **Now if you don't stop asking me questions then I will kill you here and now.** " He snapped, causing the human to flinch. He took a step forward and into the portal, the human following suit.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 10 guys! Hope you liked it!**

 **I certainly enjoyed making something about Gaster's plans and what he was doing.**

 **And I want you guys to know that the next few chapters will be action packed!**

 **And they will have Temmehs!**

 **But before I go I wanted to mention all the people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed thus far.**

 **April Dreamss** **– Follower of the story! Thank you! :D**

 **Ebrima –Xander** **– Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed the story since the beginning! Thank you so much! :D**

 **KaidaShi** **– Follower of the story since the beginning! Thanks a lot! :D**

 **Knights the hedgehog** **– Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed the story from the beginning! Thanks for the support! :D**

 **Morgana-Mikaelson** **– Followed and reviewed the story from the beginning! Thank you for being here! :D**

 **Ragnorak16** **– Followed and Favorited the story from the beginning! Thank you very much! :D**

 **Sansyyyy** **– Followed and Favorited the story since the beginning! Thanks for your support! :D**

 **ThisFandomIsntDead** **(Your right! :D) – Followed and Favorited from the beginning! Thank you a lot! :D**

 **Yas1** **– Followed and Favorited the story from the beginning! Thank you for the continued support! :D**

 **dem bones** **– Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed since the beginning! Thank you for all the support! :D**

 **imnotraven16** **– Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed the story! Thank you so much! :D**

 **milothemudkip** **– Follower of the story! Thank you for being here! :D**

 **xXSayomiKimitsukiXx** **– Followed and Reviewed the story! Thank you very much! :D**

 **ShinraFox** **– Favorited the story! Thank you! :D**

 **dylandrennen35** **– Favorited the story! Thanks a bunch! :D**

 **ngrey651** **– Reviewed the story! Thank you! :D**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone listed above for their contributions to the story and I want to say thank you to whomever may be reading this.**

 **You are all awesome people!**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! I'm finally back from Thanksgiving!**

 **Yeah sorry for not updating last week but it was a holiday and I wanted to hang with my family.**

 **But enough excuses! We are almost to 2000 views! That's crazy!**

 **I know I always say this but I never thought I would get this far! I mean, this is my first time uploading a story online and I didn't expect it to get this much appreciation.**

 **But I have good news!**

 **I have four stories that I want to upload in the future and I wanted to know which one you guys would want me to upload first.**

 **The first story is about DBZ. It is simple and supposed to be funny but interesting. It is about Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, and Nappa all going to Gohan's school! Of course Gohan no longer goes to Orange Star High but I will make it take place in the future where Goten and Trunks do attend school. I thought it was interesting and wanted to know what you guys think!**

 **The second story is about Sonic the Hedgehog, or more specifically, Silver. Silver is attending a school where he is the only Mobian and is surrounded by humans. And on the side he is doing missions for Sonic and Shadow! I have been wanting to do this kind of story for years and have wrote a rough draft for it.**

 **The next story is about my character Scythe, whom you may know as my profile name, going to meet a universe I hope you are all familiar with… the RWBY universe! I will tell the story of Scythe as a prologue and I thought it was an interesting concept. Scythe is a cool character in my opinion and I made him years ago. He Is kind of the definition of an OP-OC but the reason for this is explained by his backstory. And by OP I mean universe destroying with a simple wave of a hand strong. But he goes to Beacon and just kind of lounges around, making for an interesting experience.**

 **And the final story is about a Pokémon adventure with an OC character. I thought it was pretty cool because of the Pokémon he gets at the start of the start. He basically goes around, collecting badges, bonding with his Pokémon, and challenging legendries towards his way to being the regional champion. I know it kind of sounds like Ash but this character actually ages and has significant character development, not that Ash doesn't develop. It is just that he forgets almost all of his development form the previous regions. But this character starts to learn the secrets of Pokémon along with making a great relationship with the Pokémon he has, not with other people.**

 **But just tell me what you want to have first and you can always suggest what you want to me. And to the person whose story I decided to write it will come soon.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 11**

Gaster stepped through the portal, the human in tow. It felt like everything was pins and needles. Gaster hated it, but the human seemed to be giggling a bit. He gave a good yank on the restraints to shut them up. It did. Honestly, this human can be such a pain. Many humans were. They all disgusted him. Even when they were living on the surface together they still faced discrimination. He was surprised that so many Monsters were okay with that smaller human walking around, especially when you consider what their race did to them.

Gaster wasn't a Monster anymore.

He didn't care for labels or anything of the sort. The fact that people judged one another because of their place in society, politics, religion, or even their race made him furious. Which is why he decided not give himself a label. The humans had made sure that the Monsters didn't have a role in their society once the protests started. And it was just because they looked different. Labels ended the place of Monsters in human society, so labels will be the end for the humans.

The human near him also kept arguing that they had nothing to do with the past mistakes of the fellow man, but Gaster didn't care. All humans were the same. Greedy, lustful, and so discriminative, even towards their own kind. So ignorant. And worst of all, they were destroying their own homes. Killing the Earth. Who would do that?! Do they not know how fortunate they were to live on this planet!? This is a one in a billion chance for any and all life on Earth to be on a habitable planetoid in the middle of a seemingly infinite space, and the shit on it. They treat it like it was not even important. Honestly, who wouldn't want to kill the humans?

But it was too late to come back now. The rumor that Monsters once lived with humans is now considered a myth to those hairless apes. Even the magic that they had once had was now considered nothing but a children's story. How did he know?

He didn't.

But he had a feeling he was right. Mainly because of all the human junk that has been falling to the Underground and none of it being related to magic besides stories and games.

"Where are we going?" the human spoke, once again annoying Gaster. Hadn't he already told them? There was no definitive place they were going. The portal already took too much energy to conjure. To make it go somewhere specific would leave him drained.

He wouldn't be able to fight drained.

"Somewhere." he said with a sigh, mainly of annoyance. "I already told you this, and I will not tell you again." Gaster said sternly. "Understand?" The human flinched and nodded their head in response. This would be so much easier if he could just concentrate on the portal. Speaking of which, there seemed to be a bright light coming towards them. His smile got bigger. "We are almost there anyway." He said. The human nodded in response, not bothering to speak. _Good,_ he thought.

The light formed into the shape of the portal and sped towards them at blinding speeds. Gaster laughed out loud, very maniacally I might add, and stared straight into the light, as if he was challenging it. The human, who was left blinded and speechless at the sight, attempting to shield their eyes from the light, only to end up struggling against the restraints with no luck. The light got closer and closer, as well as brighter, until they had reached the end of the portal.

* * *

"SANS! SANS! SANS!" everyone cheered with the exception of Frisk, who was just jumping up and down with their arms raised. It seemed to be that said skeleton was now chugging down a pot of his brother's distasteful spaghetti, almost gagging in response.

"SOME ON SANS YOU GOT THIS!" Undyne yelled. Sans raised the pot to a sharper degree and chugged more of the pasta down, before slamming the now empty pot down onto the broken table, gasping of breath. After a second or two of disbelief and shock, everyone started to cheer again. "YEAH!" Undyne yelled once more. Papyrus walked over and put Sans on his shoulders and, after holding in a big batch of barf, raised his fist into the air.

"W-wow! Y-you did it!" Alphys cheered, Frisk clapping behind her.

"GOOD JOB BROTHER!" Papyrus said, cheering as well. "I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO FINISH THE SPAGHETTI BUT I UNDERESTIMATED YOU!" Sans let out a tired laugh before throwing his head back and ' _whooping_ '.

"yeah!" he cheered. "undyne you owe me forty gold!" he yelled at Undyne, who leaned forward in a defeated stance. After everything died down, and Papyrus put Sans in his chair, the group sat down in their respective places. Sans wiped his mouth of any noodle residue and let out a deep sigh. "alright guys," he said, putting on a serious face, "i guess now is the best time to tell you what has been going on lately." Everyone looked at Sans calmly and seriously, waiting for the answer to what has been going on. Alphys already knew though so she was here to back him up or agree with some of the things he said.

Sans wasn't exactly sure how to put the situation into words that could describe the full magnitude of what was going on. It wasn't exactly something you could just say flat out. It needed to be thorough, but it also needed to explain what was going on in some detail. He just didn't know how to put it. He let out another sigh before he continued.

"so," he started, "as you saw earlier, alphys and i have been making a weapon, a bomb, to kill a certain man who has been recently terrorizing frisk." he said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Undyne looked like she was actually thinking about something, as she had rested her head on her fist and stared down at the table. Papyrus looked more concerned than anything, probably for Frisk, but that made sense. Frisk was Papyrus' best friend besides Undyne, Alphys, and that weird robot Metaton. Frisk just looked away, but that was most likely out of fear rather than shyness. Alphys just kept looking at Sans, giving him a nod to go on.

He nodded back.

"this man's name is gaster," he continued, "and he is _very_ dangerous." he said with a strict tone, as if telling them to be careful. "neither alphys nor i know how strong he is or where he is, but we know he is alive." he said as he looked at everyone. "and as powerful as you think i may or may not be, i can't do this alone." he sighed, closing his eyes. "so we need your help in defeating him," he said bluntly, "and we need to do it quick. or else he will kill everyone in the underground, as well as the all the humans on the surface." Undyne looked angry as he said this, gritting her teeth as a flash of rage danced across her eyes. Papyrus now looked concerned as well. Alphys and Frisk still had the same expression as before.

"How can someone be that powerful?!" Undyne shouted as she slammed her fist onto the table, scaring both Frisk and Alphys.

"we aren't quite sure." Sans said with a sigh. "he fell into this place in the lab called the void. we can't tell how he survived and we can't tell how he can get in and out safely. and we don't know if he was stronger before he fell in or after."

"A-although he d-did leave s-some b-blueprints as to w-what he thought w-was in the v-void," Alphys said, managing to chime in, "as w-well as plans f-for destroying it." she finished somewhat confidently. She seemed to be coming out of her shell of awkwardness, which was good. Good for her.

"so that means if we can get into the void," Sans said, chiming back in, "we can leave the bomb there and kill him and destroy the void." he said, trying to make this sound better than it actually was. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea if any of their plans would work. He had no clue how to get in and out of the void safely or if it was even possible to get to the void at all.

"If this was such a big problem," Papyrus said calmly, making Sans nervous for what he will say next, "then why didn't you tell us when the problem started Sans?" he asked sincerely, not meeting his eyes with Sans' or anybody else's. Sans winced as he asked the question, knowing that his reason was not good or valid enough. He had absolutely no reason for not telling them except for his own fears. His own stupid fears.

"i-i was scared." Sans stuttered out. Papyrus turned to his brother. "i-i'm sorry bro. i didn't say anything because i thought i was protecting you." he said. "i-i didn't mean to hurt you if i did, but i just thought i was protecting you by not telling you." Papyrus stared at his brother with a mix of emotions on his face. Concern for his brother, anger for being lied to, sympathy for his brother's sadness, but he mostly felt happy his brother cared for him and his friends. He liked the fact that his brother was trying to look out for him and his well-being and appreciated the concern.

"I-it's okay Sans." Papyrus said, making Sans perk up a little. "Although I wish you had told me about this earlier, I do understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it." he said as he leaned over to give his brother a hug, shocking Sans as well as making him jump a bit. Sans chuckled and hugged his brother back.

"i love you bro." he said.

"I love you to Sans." Papyrus replied.

…

…

"YEAH! FAMILY!"

Gosh dangit Undyne.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I loved writing this one and if you could or couldn't tell, I have been improving my writing skills a little so I hope you like it!**

 **But I really do want you guys' feedback on the other stories so I can get an uploading schedule. I will be posting all those stories no matter which one you guys choose. The suggestions are just to get an idea for what you guys want first.**

 **But remember I am here for you guys so feel free to ask for story suggestions or spin-offs for other stories.**

 **But I hope you guys have a nice day! See you later!**

 **P.S. My birthday is next Tuesday! :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

 **What?**

 **Oh crap.**

 **Now I know what you are thinking, or not, I'm not a physic. I have been gone for a while but that was because of the break and getting back on track for school. But I am back now and I promise I will try my best to upload on schedule.**

 **I do have an announcement regarding one of the stories I said I was gonna write. I am changing the Scythe Meets RWBY story to Scythe Meets One Piece. I have recently started binge watching One Piece and thoroughly enjoy it and I found that Scythe would fit better here than in the RWBY universe.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 12!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 12**

Blueberry Sans ran towards his house at blinding speeds, shocking everyone that stood in his path. Once he had managed to reach the house, and after taking a quick breather, he opened the door with the biggest smile on his face.

"Papyrus!" he shouted upon entering, looking around excitedly for his boney brother. "Papyrus! Where are you?" he shouted again, this time more questioningly. Before he could shout again, a door opened and Papyrus with an orange hoodie and a cigarette stepped out. Honestly, he had been trying to get his brother to stop smoking for who knows how long. But every time he brought it up his brother would just say 'we don't have lungs.' While that was true, it was a bad influence on the kids and it hurts the bones.

"Wassup bro?" he said. "Why are you back early? Didja get the rest of the day off?" he asked, making his way downstairs. Blueberry just jumped up and down in place due to sheer excitement. His eye sockets were so wide and filled with joy that Papyrus felt like they might pop. But that was always Blueberry, happy, cheerful, and full of excitement. Always ready for a new job or even an adventure with Alphys.

"No! Not at all!" he exclaimed. "Papyrus," he started, taking a big inhale, "I found a human!" he yelled, making the taller skeleton drop his cigarette. Blueberry freaked out at the cigar falling and stomped on it to put it out and then stared back at his brother, who was still shocked. "You want to see them?" he asked, making Papyrus blink a couple times.

"U-um…" Papyrus stuttered. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to the situation. He hadn't always had the best experience with humans, or at least one in particular. Chara had always been nice and had been hanging with him and Blueberry for a while. But it was that other human Frisk who was a problem. The past few times when they would possess Chara in an attempt to take over the timeline. He just hoped that wasn't the situation. "Sure I guess?" he answered.

"Great! Let's go right now!" Blueberry said, fiercely grabbing Papyrus' wrist and attempted to drag his brother out of the house, only to be stopped by an opposing tug. Blueberry looked up at his brother with a confused and sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"W-well… w-we, um…" he stuttered as he tried to find a good excuse. "What about Chara?" he said. It was a great plan. Get his bro to look around town for Chara and then teleport to this human to see who they are and find out their intentions. "We can't just leave her here by herself," he continued, "and I bet she would love to meet another human." Blueberry thought for a moment and was humming to himself.

"I guess that does make sense. I think I heard she was playing near the forest with the other kids." he said in response. Papyrus nodded and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alright. You stay here and I will go get Chara. Got it?" he asked. Papyrus happily nodded and then proceeded to lie down on the couch and pretend to fall asleep. He even went as far as to start snoring. Blueberry sighed and shrugged and proceeded to walk outside muttering, "Well his _is_ waiting."

He closed the door to the house and Papyrus immediately sat up on the couch, breathing very heavily. He was freaking out to the extreme, he wasn't sure how he was able to pull the fake sleeping trick on his brother with the constant reset loop flashbacks. He felt like it was going to happen again. The evidence was clear: Chara was gone 'playing', a new human has arrived, and… and…

Oh god.

He just sent his brother out to search for Chara! He needed to find either that human or his brother as fast as he can and stop them. He practically jumped off the couch and teleported outside, he didn't really care where. But in his haste he forgot to ask his brother where the other human was and as a result he didn't know where to look. Fortunately for him, there weren't many places that he needed to search. And it was a good thing he knew this place like the back of hand.

He started his search at the ruins door where he hung out with another pun-lover like himself. But he found nothing. He searched the bridge next but nothing there either. Nothing at the posts, snow golf areas, but he just couldn't find anything. Anyone. And he meant EVRYONE. No one was around. He started to panic. ' _Please be a nightmare! Please tell me I actually fell asleep on the couch!_ ' he thought.

"Sans!" he started to shout. "Sans! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU!" he started to run and shout at the same time, tears running down his face. "No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He fell onto his knees and started to fully break down. "God please no."

"Papyrus?" he heard his brother say. He looked up at his brother who was just standing in front of him, looking more concerned than ever. "Papyrus what's wrong?" he asked as he reached down to hug his brother. He happily complied.

"Wh-where w-were y-you?" Papyrus asked shakily.

"I was in the woods searching for Chara but when I came back everyone was gone." he said. "Do you know what happened?" Blueberry asked with a hint of confusion and fright in his tone.

"I have an idea," he said, "but you might not like it." Blueberry looked confused but he liked that his brother was talking with him and decided to listen to him, giving him a nod that he was listening. "I think that human may have attacked everyone." he said somewhat quickly, as if he didn't want his brother to hear it. Either that or he didn't want to hear himself.

"I thought that might have been it," Blueberry said with a sigh, "I just wanted to believe that every human was nice." Blueberry felt extremely guilty, and it was easy to see. Papyrus had felt that same guilt before. During the loop, he felt that when everyone had died it had all been his fault. He felt like he was responsible because he didn't stop the human. He did _not_ want his brother to have that feeling.

Papyrus hugged his brother tighter, making Blueberry quickly grunt. "We can't think about that now." he said. "If that other human finds Chara then things could get bad." Papyrus stopped hugging his brother and they stood up. "Let's go."

"Right!" Blueberry said in agreement.

*Snap*

The two almost jumped out of their… you know what, let's just say they were frightened. They both put their backs together and prepared their magic attacks, summoning a few regular and blue bones. They heard crunching in the snow but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. They heard more crunching and snaps, then they heard tree branches rustling nearby and turned to face the woods.

" **Calm down you two,** " a deep and static-like voice said, " **I am not here to fight… yet**." Papyrus growled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he snapped back, looking towards the voice. A deep sigh could be heard in the woods, as well as the same crunching, snapping, and rustling as before. A figure then stepped out of the woods with the human Blueberry saw earlier in tow. The mysterious figure looked to be as tall as Papyrus and had a serious look. He appeared to be a skeleton as well, but he had holes at the palms of his hands. He had cracks in his skull, one going above his right eye, and the other going below his left.

"What do you want with that human?" Blueberry said sternly, his hands balling into fists. The figure laughed.

" **This human belongs to me** ," he said, " **It is the other human I desire**."

"Well you aren't getting her." Papyrus said angrily. The figure smiled wickedly.

" **I'm sorry. I meant** _ **desired**_." The brothers' eyes widened as they realized the other human had Chara in their hands.

Their body limp.

"No," Blueberry said fearfully, "you didn't."

" **Oh I did. And I have already absorbed their soul**." he stated. " **Luckily for you one soul could only bring me back to normal** ," he said, making Blueberry and Papyrus grow even angrier, allowing them to summon more bones. The skeleton frowned. " **I said I am not here to fight** -"

"Yet," Blueberry interrupted, "you said you weren't here to fight yet." The skeleton put his hands behind his back.

" **I have no quarrel with you two right now. I will finish you two when I am strong enough-** "

"And what makes you think we will let you do that." Papyrus intervened. The skeleton's frown grew bigger.

" **You two seem to have a bad habit of interrupting people while they are talking**." he stated.

"What did you do to the other monsters?" Blueberry asked. The skeleton faced him and his face went back to normal.

" **Nothing. I haven't done anything to them**." he said calmly. " **The real question is, what have I done to you**?" he said wickedly, confusing the brothers.

"Wh-what _have_ you done to us?" Papyrus questioned, making the skeleton think.

" **I guess you could say I have teleported you to another dimension**." he said. Papyrus looked scared but Blueberry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Blueberry asked. The skeleton thought again, trying to find a good way to word it.

" **Well, I have use my teleportation powers to move you two to a dimension where everything but the people exist**." he put bluntly. " **But I will bring you back to your world soon enough. Just remember my name**." he said.

"And what is that?" Papyrus said, still angry with the skeleton.

" **My name is** ," he began…

* * *

 **Gasp!**

 **A cliff hanger!**

 **But this chapter was made mainly to tell you about Gaster's plan.**

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of the finale for the story and I will do an epilogue as well. I just want to thank you all for staying put with me if you are. I know this chapter took forever but the holidays and getting reacquainted with school took a while but I am going to get back on track.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 13 The Finale Part 1

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I'm doing pretty well.**

 **I have a couple of things to announce that I think you guys will like!**

 **First off, this chapter is the first of the three chapters that will make up the finale for this story. There is going to be a time-skip from the last time we saw Sans, Frisk and the crew so just wanted to clear that up to prevent confusion.**

 **Secondly, we have reached 2,500 views and I am ecstatic. And in the spirit of my happiness, I have decided to make a comic series for this story. I will be posting the chapters and updates/in-the-work chapters. I will be posting them on DeviantArt so just look for ScytheTheHumanoid.**

 **Thirdly, I am wanting to post a separate story about this story's Gaster going around the multiverse in order to complete his plan. It will feature different AUs and how they will react to this Gaster. Some might try to convince him, others might use more… direct actions.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 13!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 13 – The Finale Part One**

Sans and Alphys were hanging out in the Ture Lab, continuing their work from before. Luckily for Sans, he remembered about making an artificial soul for Chara before it was too late. It was more difficult than expected, but they were able to make a monster soul for her to use. She can never return to being human without possessing someone, so the monster soul will help her maintain a physical form using magic. Don't ask what they used to make it.

It had been four days since Sans had told everyone what was going on. A lot more work was done on the bomb as well as creating a safe way for the group to go into the void. Everyone also voted on a way to get Chara and deploy the bomb and they all agreed to do a combination of both safe and aggressive tactics. They would split off into two groups, one distracting Gaster and other grabbing Chara while prepping the bomb.

It was risky, but it would be worth it if they could get it right without much interference. During this time though, Frisk kept on their journey and eventually decided to stop before they met Asgore. But it was strange, Flowey hadn't shown up for a while. Sans had asked Frisk if they had seen the murderous buttercup lately but they said they hadn't. He took a quick break and decided to find the flower himself.

He started his search by taking 'shortcut' to the room that stored the six human souls, but couldn't find anything. He shrugged and continued his search elsewhere. He had checked everywhere he could think to find that flower but to no avail. He hummed to himself as he thought of a place the demon could be, and thought of only one other place. The entrance to the ruins.

Sans took another one of his shortcuts and ended up right at the door to the ruins, but it wasn't the exit door at Snowdin. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the jokes he and Tori told each other. He looked around but still couldn't find Flowey. He shrugged, sighed, and turned around, walking away from the door towards the entrance to the Underground. He eventually came across a bed of buttercups and lo and behold there was Flowey, sitting in the middle of the flowers. Sans walked closer to the light pouring from above, not talking any care as to how loud he was.

Flowey turned around as fast as light to see the maker of the noise behind him, only to scowl at what he saw. Sans chuckled again.

"i know, i know," he started, giving Flowey a bit of confusion, "stay away from me smiley trashbag." Sans mocked as he got closer. Flowey got even angrier, but kept a calm face. He smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he said. Sans stopped walking and raised an… eyebrow? Sort of? Something like that. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he said cheerfully. Sans had a face that basically said _'Really?'_ causing Flowey let out a sigh of annoyance, almost immediately going back to his previous state. "Fine. I get it. What do you want comedian?" he said uninterested.

Sans really didn't like Flowey. He had his reasons as well. In fact, he had a lot of reasons. Most of them involving Flowey's control over the timeline but he would rather not talk about any more of _that_ stuff. He just kept his hands in his pockets and smiled. He had a few questions to ask anyway. "so… do you know what is goin on right now?" he asked, suddenly making Flowey a little more interested.

"What do you mean?" Flowey questioned. Sans sighed and sat down at the edge of the ray of light.

"well, currently we are trying to defend our universe from extinction." he said in response. Flowey raised an… eyebrow, really? Fine, let's just go with it. But he almost immediately went back to not caring.

"Listen if it is Chara you need help with I don't care." Flowey said dully.

"it's _not_ Chara." he said, making Flowey even more confused. "it is much, _much_ worse than Chara could have ever been." he said as his sockets went black. Flowey's survival instincts kicked in and he could feel the deadly air surrounding the skeleton.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Flowey asked, his survival instincts were at 100 percent. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that the comedic skeleton was never, _ever_ this serious about anything. But the feeling he was getting from him right now just screamed he was telling the absolute truth. And if he was, then this could be bad. Very bad.

"i am not gonna beat around the bush," he proceeded, "no jokes, no puns, no pranks." Sans put his hands together and sighed. "we need your help flowey. we need your help, now." Flowey was incredibly surprised at what Sans had just asked him. And of all people he asked him! Flowey! The Flower! The murderous, demonic, merciless flower who had, at one point, killed everyone in the underground for fun! Flowey was left speechless, his mouth agape as he stumbled and stuttered to find his words.

"I-I…" Flowey stuttered. "I don't know what to say." he finally managed to get out. Sans turned to look at Flowey, his eyes turned back to normal. "This was very unexpected to say the least. I never thought you of all people would be asking me for help." he said, chuckling a little bit. Sans chuckled with him.

"trust me _bud_ , the feeling is mutual." Sans said, chuckling at his own pun. Flowey looked annoyed.

"I thought you said know puns or jokes!" Flowey snapped.

"c'mon flowey. it's me! did you honestly think that i could go through a conversation without making any puns?" he said with a wink. Flowey sighed.

"You do have a point there," Flowey agreed, "but to be honest, I don't know if I can contribute as well as you think I can." he said as he put on a more serious face. He was looking at the ground as he tried to figure out what to do. But Sans broke his train of thought.

"absorb the souls." Sans said out of the blue. Flowey's eyes widened with pure shock at the words the comedian said.

"E-excuse me?!" Flowey practically shouted. "You want me to do what?!"

"you've done it before right?" Sans asked, already knowing the answer.

W-well… I mean, yeah!" Flowey said as if it were obvious. "But that won't work! The best I can do without absorbing either the monster souls or Frisk's soul is my Omega state! And if they are as bad as you say they are then I'm not sure my Omega state will help."

*Beep* *Beep*

Sans jumped at the sudden ringing of his phone. He frantically felt around his body to find the still beeping device, earning an eye roll from Flowey. Sans eventually found his phone and answered the call.

"yo!" he said as he answered the phone.

"S-Sans! I-I have some g-good news!" the caller, now identified as Alphys, blurted out.

"ok. lay it on me." he said in response.

"O-okay!" she started, "S-so, with the r-recent studies I've done o-on the void, I d-discovered that G-Gaster can't gain t-the infinite power o-of a human soul!" she said with cheer. Sans was shocked and honestly very happy to hear that. His smile grew bigger and his eyes lit up with hope as he was beaming with optimism. Flowey on the other hand was more confused at the sudden burst of happiness he saw crawling on Sans' face as he also tried to figure out where he had heard that name Alphys had mentioned.

"really! how are you sure?" he asked excitedly. Paper shuffling and an assortment of other noises could be heard across the line.

"W-well according to these d-documents and the s-samples of the void, G-Gaster's prolonged existence in th-that place was n-not affected b-by the resets." she stated as Sans nodded along. Flowey heard the voice again and the word 'resets'. Did he tell them? About everything? He really _is_ serious about this. "B-because of this his s-soul has been i-in the void u-untouched by timelines s-since he fell down, meaning h-he has been exposed t-to the void's glitch-like s-structure for d-decades!" she said.

"so what you are saying is the void has corrupted his soul for so long he can't properly absorb the human souls?" he asked as if to confirm what she said.

"E-exactly!" she said with cheer. At this point Sans was standing with excitement as he listened to Alphys confirm his question. But he calmed down as he heard her clear her throat. "That b-being said, he can s-still absorb souls a-and get an enormous p-power boost from them." she quickly stated. Sans sighed and nodded.

"alright doc," he said, "i'll meet you back at the lab." He turned to face Flowey who looked like he was listening in on the conversation and thinking about what he had heard. "i got something to do here real quick." Sans ended the call and put his hand and phone in his pocket and cleared his throat, catching Flowey's attention. "listen, Flowey," he started, "we need your help, but if you don't want to help that's fine." he looked sincere as he said these words, Flowey could tell that much. The plant sighed.

"How much time do we have?" he asked bluntly. Sans' smile grew a bit bigger.

"wow. didn't think you would help to be honest." Sans said.

"Yeah, yeah. How much time?" he asked again. Sans put his hand on his chin.

"we have the materials and the plans were made," he said to himself, "i'd say we are heading out tomorrow." Flowey hummed and nodded.

"I'll try to help." he said. Sans chuckled and turned around. He started to walk away.

"i owe you one." he said, rounding the corner.

"I will remember that smiley trashbag!" Flowey shouted back.

* * *

Frisk woke up from their sleep. They sat straight up and adjusted their eyes to the room. It appears that they fell asleep on Papyrus' bed. They rubbed their eyes and yawned, stretching as they slowly got up from the car bed, Papyrus nowhere to be seen. From what they could tell it was pretty early, but that was only speculation. It was pretty hard to tell time around here but it just felt early to Frisk. They shrugged and walked out of the room.

As soon as they went through the door two things stood out; the smell of spaghetti in the air, and Undyne and Alphys sitting on the couch watching T.V. But Frisk couldn't figure out where Sans was. He could be in his room sleeping, which was very likely due to the lack of sleep he has had for the past few days, but he usually never sleeps in his room when friends are over. Frisk decided to ignore it this time and walked down the stairs, not minding how much noise they may or may not have made. Undyne did notice them however, not that Frisk minded, and smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sup beastie!" she exclaimed as they reached the bottom. Frisk smiled in response and waved. The human child looked at Alphys as she turned to them to wave hello and noticed the bags under her eyes. Frisk dismissed it and yawned as they walked up and sat on the couch. "You tired punk?" Undyne asked, earning a nod from Frisk. "Eh, I guess it is pretty early." Undyne yawned as soon as she finished her sentence. She also took the opportunity to make a sly move by stretching and wrapping her arm around Alphys, who blushed in response.

That was one of the things Frisk managed to do during the past few days. They always loved how cute a couple those two made. The brash, out-going Undyne who was ready for anything, never backing down from a challenge. Then there was the shy, stuttering Alphys who is always doing her best to help when she can. Frisk smiled and waited, watching the T.V. along with the other two. Frisk did get curious about something though. They turned to Undyne and signed to her, asking her where her armor was.

It only made the fish confused.

"Um. I don't known what that means." she said bluntly. Frisk sighed, only to be shocked when Alphys responded.

"Th-they are a-asking where your a-armor is." she translated. Frisk looked a little confused by Alphys' understanding of sign language. Undyne looked the same way.

"How do you know that?" Undyne questioned.

"W-well I figured, s-since Frisk and I a-are going to b-be on the same team th-that I should k-known how to communicate w-with them." she said, making Frisk very happy at that fact. Undyne gasped as she seemed to have put some pieces of a puzzle together.

"That's why you were reading that strange book on your break!" she shouted as she figured out the mystery, pointing at her girlfriend.

"Y-yeah. Although I o-only got a-about halfway into i-it." she said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"But to answer your question, my armor is out front." Undyne said as she pointed behind with her thumb. "I just didn't wanna wear inside." The three on the couch continued watching T.V. until Papyrus was done, only occasionally having small talk and making jokes. Undyne had even started a story about one of her missions about fighting off a group of thugs, only to be interrupted by the front door opening as Sans walked inside. He yawned and waved to the group sitting on the couch, who all waved back smiling.

"sup guys," he said as he walked closer to them, "howzit goin'?" They all gave a thumbs up. "that's good. ready to go?" he asked.

"We are waitin' for Pap to finish breakfast." Undyne answered. Alphys leaned forward and looked at the skeleton.

"Wh-who were y-you talking to?" she asked. Sans looked a little confused.

"what do you mean?"

"Alph said you were takin' to someone when she called." Undyne stated. Sans chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"i was just talking to that flower," he said casually, "i think he might be able to help." Frisk looked a little concerned, but before they could ask anything Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

"FRIENDS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" he said as he walked out of the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti. He stopped at the doorway. "OH! BROTHER! TINY HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE AWAKE!" he said as he brought Undyne and Alphys their plates. "I SHALL FETCH YOU BOTH MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!" He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed two more plates.

* * *

The group stood at the entrance to the void, staring into the dark abyss. Undyne had gotten into her armor and Alphys had brought the bomb, which was currently in a briefcase. They all gulped as they looked at what lay ahead of them. This was going to be the most difficult task they would ever face. They were not certain that they would make it out, but they knew if they failed that everything would be destroyed.

So they had to win.

Frisk didn't like the idea of killing Gaster, despite how bad he seems. No matter what, everyone deserves a second chance. That is what they had been told by their parents. Maybe they could convince this Gaster to change before it's too late. They never liked the Genocide route they did before this one. Killing everyone made them feel uncomfortable, as if they had too much power. The dust that covered their clothes and hands made them feel sick. The knife they held would feel heavy from time to time. It all felt… wrong. But some force kept them going. Ensuring them that this was going to do everyone justice.

"hey kid, somethin wrong?" Sans asked, breaking their train of thought. They turned to him and nodded. He nodded back and took a deep breath, stepping forward and ahead of the group. "alright guys. this is it." he said. "this is where we stop gaster once and for all. it won't be easy, but i think we can do it." he said reassuringly. "everyone ready?" he asked them.

"Yes, sir trashbag!" a voice announced from behind them. Everyone turned around, only to see nothing. "Down here!" the voice said, this time more annoyed. The group looked down and saw a flower with a face staring right at them. "Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he said enthusiastically. Undyne was very confused by this, but Alphys and Papyrus had a feeling that they had met this flower somewhere. Frisk and Sans looked unfazed by his appearance, although Frisk was a little confused at first, but quickly remembering what Sans said earlier. They were just surprised he showed up.

"glad you could come _bud_." Sans said with a chuckle, making almost everyone but Frisk and Alphys groan.

"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS BROTHER!?" Papyrus yelled.

"Okay. Where are the souls?" Flowey asked. Sans pointed to the right. Flowey looked in the direction he pointed and he did indeed see the six souls in their cases.

"Oh! So that's why you needed them!" Undyne shouted. Flowey started to head towards them but was stopped by Sans. They both looked at each other.

"promise me you are going to help." Sans said sternly. Flowey sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I promise to help." he said. Sans' smile got a little bigger.

"great. but you need to absorb these souls in the void." Sans stated, making Flowey groan. "alright everyone." he announced as the group readied themselves to enter the portal. Frisk got into a running stance. Papyrus pulled out a bone, Undyne a spear. Alphys clutched the case closer to her chest. Flowey used his vines to hold the cases. Sans put his hands in his pockets and his left eye glowed.

"let's do this."

* * *

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I am sorry it took so long to upload but it was a big chapter and it was originally gonna be bigger.**

 **But for your sakes I cut it down so the next ones will be even longer!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	16. Chapter 14 The Finale Part 2

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I really hope you guys are as excited for this chapter as I am! It will definitely be the longest I have made so far.**

 **But I am even more excited at the fact that we are almost at 3,000 views! The reward for 2,000 was the comic but I was not prepared for 3K.**

 **P.S. when they sign to each other it will look like** _ **this**_ **.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 14!**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 14 – The Finale Part Two**

The void. A dark, dark dimension. The celling seemed to be a dark grey, getting darker as you look towards the floor, then turning completely pitch black. The light source was unknown, it seemed to just be some magic lighting whatever it could. It was cold, making the ominous scene turn creepy. The static sound of the void made it seem impossible to not go crazy. Every minute in there seemed like an eternity, and there seemed to be no sign of Gaster or the orb Sans last saw Chara in.

The group stood at the portal that they had created to get in, not daring to take a step further. They weren't sure where to go, as Sans managed to stumble into Chara and Gaster before. At least, he thought he did. Luckily for them, Alphys had been prepared and after listening to what Sans had said about the void, she made a portable machine that detected any portion of determination in the area. There were little glitches when she turned it on, but that was only due to the void. It managed to work and detect a small amount of DT within the area.

" _The machine says that there is some Determination to our left."_ Alphys signed. Sans nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him, who all nodded in response. He then looked at Flowey ad motioned for him to stay put and guard the portal, to which Flowey nodded. They all proceeded forward with caution, with the exception of Flowey, taking very careful steps. If it was any more careful they would practically be tiptoeing. They kept walking in the same direction for what seemed like a few minutes, until they saw a big, black orb. It was no bigger than 10 feet tall and 15 feet wide. It was pulsating with a dark energy, immediately making everyone more uneasy than they already were.

" _in there._ " Sans signed. The group gulped and all pressed onwards. Within a few steps they were right in front of the sphere, stopping right in front of it and not daring to go any further. Sans took a deep breath and put his hand on the sphere. His hand didn't go through immediately, instead lingering on its surface for a few seconds before slowing pushing through. He turned back to the others and motioned for them to come forward with his hand, to which they nodded and walked towards him. He turned back to the orb and continued walking inside.

Once they were all inside there were three very obvious things. One, it was very hard to breathe. It wasn't life threatening, but it did make it difficult to adjust to. It seems that because of how there were no openings that air has a harder time getting through the crust of the sphere, making the amount of breathable air drop. The second thing that they noticed was a human laying down in a small cage that was too small for them to stand up in. They were wearing nothing but ripped up clothes. It must have been Chara, as the human had brown hair and their ripped clothes were green. That was a good thing though. It certainly made their job a lot easier. Although the third, and most concerning piece of news, was the multiple monster souls floating around the inside of the room, hung up from the celling by glitch-like strings.

The only thing was, Gaster wasn't in the room. Whether or not this was a problem, no one knew. Sans let out an unheard sigh and proceeded past the souls to the human while everyone else stood still, too frozen from shocked and fear at the sight of such horrors. What kind of creature would torment souls like this? It was mortifying for everyone, even Sans and Frisk. Sans just shrugged it off, taking advantage of the absence of Gaster to free Chara. Frisk was less affected than the others, as the souls weren't part of their own kind, but knowing that someone had to die in order for the soul to be here made them feel uneasy.

Sans walked over to the cage and kneeled down in front of it. He examined it for a second before reaching through the bars and shook the human a bit, making them stir in place before slowly getting up and looking at Sans. They were shocked at first. He could tell that much. But now that he got a look at the human's face he could definitely tell that they were Chara. He gave another sigh of relief and gave a warm smile. Chara started to tear up a bit and a few tears even fell from her face. She very clearly mouthed the words 'thank you' over and over again as she covered her eyes, sobbing at the realization that she might not be stuck here for the rest of her life after all. Sans put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

'how do we get you out?' he mouthed to her. She wiped away her tears and looked around the cage. She honestly had no idea how the cage worked. She remembered that her threw her in here some time ago, telling her she wasn't necessary anymore. But she didn't see the cage before he left, only after. At one point she came to the conclusion that it was some sort of magic, like a blue attack. That would explain why it did damage to her soul every time she touched the bars. She quickly mouthed 'don't touch the bars' to Sans, knowing full well that he could die if he did. Sans seemed to have already known that as he immediately nodded and looked back at Alphys. She was walking around the room, watching and studying the souls.

How?

How were they staying together? She had been studying souls for years and none of the monster souls she studied could persist and continue after the death of the monster. She stopped wondering about it when she saw Sans motion for her to come over to him. She walked over to the two and sat down next to them. She looked at Sans, then the cage. She tried to touch the bars of the cage, only to get shocked and a little damaged when she did. She recoiled back when she was shocked and rubbed her hand. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, before holding it in front of the cage. It made a few beeping noises, before beeping twice. Alphys pulled the phone closer to her to get a better look. She pressed a few more buttons and finally gave the phone to Sans, who took it and scanned it over.

He nodded and gave the phone back. He then turned to the cage and summoned a few bones, hitting the cage and eventually wearing it out. Chara looked confused before Sans mouthed to her 'woe it down. only had enough energy to keep you in.' Chara nodded and got up. She took a moment to stretch and saw Frisk holding Papyrus' hand as they looked at the souls. She walked over to them, gaining Frisk's attention quickly. Frisk ran over to her and gave her a hug, which Chara gladly gave back. Frisk backed off and signed to Chara.

" _I thought you were gone,_ " they signed, " _I was so scared that I lost you._ " Chara smiled.

" _I didn't think you cared about me that much._ " she signed to Frisk, surprising Sans.

" _Why wouldn't I be? You were so nice to me. You treated me like a sibling._ " Sans walked over to them and turned to Chara.

" _You know sign language? How?_ " he asked as he signed to her. Chara nodded.

" _Frisk taught me._ " she responded. Sans shrugged and turned to the case that Alphys put down. He walked over to it and pressed a button on its side, making the whole thing light up in response. Sans turned to Alphys and she walked over to the machine.

" _take it over._ " he signed to her, to which she nodded and started work on turning on and active. Sans then turned to Papyrus and Frisk and signed. " _take chara back to flowey and go through the portal."_ They both nodded and motioned for Chara to come with them as they exited the orb. Sans looked back at Alphys and motioned for her to come with him. He looked towards Undyne and was about to get her to come along, but she was just staring at the souls. " _c'mon undyne. we gotta go_." he signed to her. Alphys managed to teach her basic sign language and mostly put together what he was saying. She shook her head in response.

" _Can't_." she signed, making Sans confused. She pointed to the monster souls that were tied up. " _The souls_." Sans let out an inaudible sigh.

" _can't save em'. we have to get outta here._ " he signed. After a moment of hesitation, Undyne nodded and followed Sans and Alphys out of the orb. Once out they could see the other three still walking towards the direction the portal was, using the spare device Alphys gave everyone. They followed them and after another few minutes of walking they found the portal, with Papyrus helping Frisk and Chara through. Unfortunately, the portal started to fade for a moment and Papyrus made the two stop. The group turned around and saw him.

Gaster.

" **Hello everyone. How are you?** " he said. He looked quite different from when Sans had last seen him. Even Chara thought he was different and she was with him through quite a lot. For one, he was a regular skeleton. Tall, lean, like when he crawled out of the void the first time Sans saw him. But the holes in his hands were heart shaped and a little cracked. They glowed a blood red, as well as his eyes and the cracks that once scarred his head were barley there, only being reduced to mere scratches near his eyes. Other than his hands and head his body remained mostly the same. He looked past the group and saw six human souls. " **And it seems you brought that** _ **weed**_ **with you as well.** " He smiled and waved his hand in the air once. " **You can all speak now. No need for sign language. Although that is quite an ironic statement coming from me is it not?** " he said with a chuckle.

"why? why are you doing this?" Sans asked right out of the gate. Gaster's smile waved for a second, but he kept his composure.

" **Humans nor monsters deserve to live. Your species are plagues to any and all universes in existence and you must be eradicated.** " he said bluntly, making everyone except Frisk and Papyrus angry. " **Humans are selfish and greedy, only thinking for themselves and not for the benefit of others. The good amount of humans left are overshadowed by the bad. And monsters only want to kill the humans and do the same for themselves.** " He turned around and crossed his hands behind his back. " **The gods have neglected our universe for too long. Any omnipotent being with half a mind I possess could clearly see the dysfunctionalities this universe has.** " He turned to his right and started to slowly pace back and forth. " **Which is why I have decided to take matters into my own hands and destroy everything for them. I know there is at least someone who agrees with me, but I have dealt with that failure as well.** " He started to laugh but was cut off by Chara.

"What makes you think you can make a decision that big?" she snapped, making Gaster's smile turn into a frown. He stopped his pacing and faced towards the group.

" **Gods are merely humans with god-like powers. They are equipped with enough strength to create and destroy entire universes.** " He held out his hand and slowly clenched it into a fist. " **But what good is that kind of power if the wielder does not possess the knowledge of how to properly use it? These gods have been overlooking this string of universes that has erupted from our original copy and have not done anything to stop it or even restrict it. Which is why I have taken it upon myself to so their jobs for them. I shall destroy every copy of our universe and keep the only one meant to exist.** "

"Why is this such a problem to you?! What is wrong with having these copies?!" Undyne yelled ferociously.

" **Think of the multiverse as a computer and you have a file on it. But say you have been ignoring what you have been doing and a virus is downloaded. It keeps copying the file until your computer crashes and dies.** " he explained as he walked a little closer to the group, causing Sans, Papyrus and Undyne to get into a defensive stance. " **Our universe is that computer and the copies are the virus, growing and growing in numbers. The universe is fragile. If this continues unchecked then it could lead to a catastrophe. I am an antivirus, whose sole purpose is to protect everything from these copies and this growing virus.** " He stopped just a few yards away from them and looked down so that the shadows on his face covered his eyes. " **Now are you going to come voluntarily,** " he stuck out his right hand and summoned a large Gaster Blaster with cracks in the same places as Gaster's, " **Or am I going to have to kill you here and now?** " he asked intimidatingly.

Everyone looked a little uneasy, but held their ground and still looked at Gaster challengingly. He chuckled. " **Fine then.** " He threw his hand in front of him, causing the Gaster Blaster to spew out blood red energy. The energy looked different than that of the regular blaster though. Not only was its color different, but it was more like water. Or in this case, blood. Sans teleported in front of the group and shot his own blast to cancel it out.

It barely worked.

Sans turned around and looked at Flowey and then the souls, signaling him to absorb them. Flowey nodded and broke the jars. Undyne jumped up front and shot a few spears at Gaster, who just stood there and took them without flinching. He smiled wickedly and laughed as he only took one damage. Papyrus jumped up as well and shot a few bones at him, still only doing one damage. All three of them attacked him at once, to which he leaped back in response. He shot his own bones at them, but they were cracked and static colored. They managed to dodge them and run in different directions. Undyne ran behind Gaster while Sans and Papyrus attacked him with a barrage of bones. She got right behind him before jabbing at him with a spear. He turned to his side and grabbed the spear, crushing and breaking it with sheer force. He then made her soul static colored and flung her towards the skeleton brothers. She managed to stop herself right before impact on summoned another spear.

Gaster stood sill and laughed manically. " **Your attacks will do nothing to me. I am far too powerful for any of you to take on.** "

"Really now?" a large, booming voice asked. Gaster turned around with an eyebrow raised, before noticing the large amounts of bombs raining down on him. He jumped out of the way and looked up to see Omega Flowey laughing from above. "Hi there! My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he said. Gaster sighed and summoned another blaster, firing it at the 'flower' looming above him. Flowey simply blocked the attack, only taking 102 damage. "Golly! You _are_ strong!" he said. Gaster looked at his attackers and smiled.

" **Four on one? Hm.** " He turned and summoned hundreds of bones and blasters. " **Then it is an even fight!** " He fired everything at the same time, making it rather difficult for everyone to dodge. Sans held out his hand and turned Gaster's soul blue, before forcing him to the ground. He grunted and got up slowly, only to be hit with a wall of bones. He dodged the next wave of spears and barley scrapped by Flowey's pellets. He shot at Papyrus but Sans managed to stop the attack, allowing Papyrus to retaliate with his own wall of bones. Gaster blocked the attack but was hit by Flowey's beam and then Undyne's spears. He growled as he got up, noticing that they were wearing him down. He summoned an armada of bones and blasters and threw them at the skeletons and a few at Undyne to keep them distracted. He then turned his attention to Flowey and threw some bones and blasters at him as well. Flowey blocked them and threw a few bombs and vines his way, forcing him to dodge in response.

Sans and Papyrus combined their attacks and threw hundreds of bones Gaster's way while Undyne got close to him with her spear. Gaster destroyed the bones and summoned one of his own to fend off against Undyne. Her attacks were pretty well coordinated, he could tell she wasn't an amateur. She hit him a few times and pushed him back, before he got angry enough to hit her in the gut, throwing her back and causing 234 damage to her. She grunted as she landed, getting back up rather slowly and clutching her stomach.

"How do we beat this guy?!" Undyne yelled out of frustration. Gaster laughed while dodging multiple attacks.

" **This is quite amusing to say the least.** " Sans got angrier and starting furiously throwing more and more attacks.

"i wouldn't get too cocky if i were you," Sans said intimidatingly, "if you haven't noticed the only thing you can do is dodge our attacks. we have you on the ropes." Sans pressed the attack, distracting Gaster with bones before surprising him with a few blasters. Gaster summoned multiple bones and sent them towards Sans and Papyrus. Sans managed to dodge the attack, but Papyrus was not as good at dodging as Sans was. As a result he was hit for 207 damage and fell down. Sans almost immediately teleported to Papyrus' side and bent down to help him up.

"you alright bro?" Sans asked worryingly. Papyrus waved it off.

"I AM QUITE ALRIGHT BROTHER!" he said confidently. "AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus jumped to his feet and charged forward, summoning walls of bones as he ran. Gaster avoided the bones with ease and shot three blasters back towards the oncoming skeleton. Papyrus dodged the first two and then summoned a large wall of bones to block the last one. Sans chuckled at his brother's persistence and dedication to win. He summoned his own armada of bones and blasters to counter Gaster's while Flowey distracted him, allowing both Papyrus and Undyne to close in. But Gaster was not nearly as oblivious as they would have expected. He attacked Sans directly, making him unable to protect the two monsters closing in. While that was happening, he threw multiple blast attacks at Flowey, forcing him to dodge or take too much unnecessary damage. He purposely let the two get closer before throwing everything he had at them. They could do nothing but dodge until he appeared right before them, grabbing both of their souls and throwing them back to Sans.

Everyone was getting angrier by the second and Gaster was just standing there, hands behind his back, wide open and smirking. " **Can you not see how pointless your efforts are to destroy me? I will give you one more chance to accept my mercy. Then you may die a painless death.** " Everyone prepared for another attack, only to be stopped when Frisk started walking towards him. Chara was the first to react, attempting to run after them, only to be stopped by Sans. Gaster looked at the approaching human, turning to face them. " **Ah, child. Frisk was it?** " Frisk stopped in front of him and nodded. " **Have you come to accept you demise?** "

" _It doesn't have to be this way,_ " they signed to him, " _You can change! There is no need for this to happen!_ " Gaster sighed.

" **Child. You do not know what you are talking about. This isn't something that can be solved with peace. I am not doing this for no reason. This is to save our universe.** " he explained.

" _But no one has to die! We can all live in peace!_ " Frisk frantically signed.

" **There is no such thing as complete peace. Our universe is too fragile for us to let these universes persist.** " Gaster tried to explain.

" _I don't believe it! Nothing has been going wrong so far!_ "

" **Of course it has. Universes are colliding with one another, creating paradoxes and portals that were never meant to be opened. The growing number of these copies are filling up too much space and our universe will not hold forever.** " he told Frisk yet again, but they just shook their head. Gaster growled in annoyance. " **Arrogant child! I do not have the time for these meaningless conversations!** " He raised his right hand and brought it down, striking Frisk on the cheek.

They had 1 HP.

And _everyone_ was pissed.


	17. Chapter 14 The Finale Part 3

***Gasps for air***

 **Wh-where am I?**

 **Oh…**

 **Oh no…**

 **Hey guys and gals! I know, I know. My computer had a fart and decided not to work for a while. But I am back in action and giving you guys the finale that you have been waiting for.**

 **And I will do an Epilogue. Kinda have to with what is about to happen...**

 **NO! I SPOILED TOO MUCH!**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 14. The Finale.**

* * *

 **Undertale - W.D.G.**

 **Chapter 14 – The Finale**

Frisk fell to the ground, holding their cheek. Gaster put his hand behind his back, reverting back to his more composed expression. He looked at the faces of the others in front of him. Sans and Undyne looked enraged, but Flowey looked more agitated than angry. He guessed it made sense with how he hasn't had proper emotions for quite some time. He also thought Papyrus or at least Alphys would be angry as well. Instead they were more concerned for Frisk, as both of them kept asking if they were okay. And Chara…

Gaster chuckled.

She was terrified.

He made the assumption that it was due to the multiple beatings that she was mortified at the sight of her friend getting hit. She had been one tough nut to crack. She was very stubborn. She had kept saying she would get rescued and calling him weak. Once the torture actually commenced is when she shut her mouth. The look on her face when he would beat her was priceless. She was always so cocky- arrogant in nature. Out of most of the universes he had ventured to he usually found that Chara was some 'demon' that would attempt to kill everyone, claiming that they weren't above consequences or that they didn't deserve any happiness. He could care less about what anyone like Chara thought about monsters or humans.

But he digressed. After all, there was a more important task ahead of him. He needed to finish off these insufferable little pains. He brought his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

" **So** ," he started, " **anyone else want to waste their efforts on trying to convince me to stop**?" he asked as he looked at the group. All of their expressions showed signs of a 'no' as the answer, except for one. To be honest, Gaster should have expected this earlier, he didn't know why he wasn't approached by him towards their initial confrontation. Papyrus was always someone who would rather try to talk rather than fight, if he knew that the person could be reasoned with. Even if the person _couldn't_ be reasoned with he would always trying to find ways SAVE them. It didn't always work, but he would try no matter what. Even if it costed him his own life, he would always believe in someone's ability to change.

"I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU," Papyrus said as he walked up to Frisk, "BUT I DO KNOW THAT IF FRISK STILL BELIEVES THAT YOU CAN CHANGE, I WILL CONTINUE TO HELP THEM!" He helped Frisk to their feet and gave them some magical healing food, which they graciously accepted. Gaster looked at Papyrus and huffed.

" **I am not going be changing my mind about this anytime soon**." Gaster stated. Papyrus stood up completely and walked right in front of Gaster. Sans' eye glowed a deep blue.

"papyrus. stop." he said demandingly. Papyrus did stop, but not before reaching Gaster.

"DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!" Papyrus exclaimed, forcing Gaster to chuckle in amusement.

" **Really now**?" he asked sarcastically. Papyrus nodded his head furiously.

"OF COURSE! I ALWAYS KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! AFTER ALL," Papyrus said, taking a weird stance, "YOU CAN'T SPELL PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!" And with that, he leaped at Gaster, arms outstretched. Gaster was taken aback at first, until he was tackled to the ground in a big, enveloping bear hug. Papyrus was gripping onto Gaster so tightly that he was actually losing some air. Gaster got angrier by the second, attempting to push Papyrus off of him. Unfortunately for him, the skeleton had put all of his strength into hug, making it surprisingly challenging to escape.

" **Let go of me, NOW**!" Gaster furiously ordered, eyes glowing deep red. Sans was very concerned at this point and eventually started to go over to his brother in a more frantic pace with Undyne following him.

"papyrus," Sans said as he approached him, "what are you doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Papyrus responded sarcastically. "I AM GIVING HIM A VERY NEEDED HUG!" Sans and Undyne simultaneously face palmed.

"Pap you goof!" Undyne yelled. "He is trying to kill us!"

"I KNOW THAT!" the skeleton retorted. "HE JUST LOOKED LIKE HE NEEDED SOME HUGS! AND IT IS MY DUTY AS A FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO HELP THOSE IN NEED!" Gaster growled and teleported a few feet away from the three, walls of blasters and bones surrounding him. Everyone got into a defensive stance.

" **Do you think this is a joke**?" Gaster asked. " **This isn't something to take so casually**!" He started to send his attacks towards the group, only to be blocked by Flowey's own blast. Sans and Undyne summoned their own attacks and sent them towards him. He blocked them with relative ease before using his blasters to distract Sans and Undyne. As they dodged, Gaster shot more bones towards Papyrus. " **I am** _ **not**_ **going to change my mind just because you show some sincerity towards me**."

Papyrus dodged a good bit of the attack, but eventually he had to resort to blocking, getting hit every now and again. Papyrus had taken a total of 403 damage after the barrage was over. Gaster grabbed everyone's soul and forced them down. Alphys tried to get back up and over to the bomb while Gaster was fighting. She opened the case and pressed a few more buttons. Chara on the other hand, she was trying to get over her fears of Gaster in order to help out as well.

It was difficult.

She had spent weeks with Gaster in that torturous room. Every day she would get some form of physical or emotional torment. Eventually the trauma started to get to her, affecting her thoughts and causing nightmares. For the first couple weeks she hadn't lost hope that she would be rescued. But as the days passed by and the torture began, she changed. The feeling that Gaster could come back at any time and hurt her as much as he wanted, it was stressful. Sometimes he would come back angry from traversing the multiverse and take it all out on her. The worst part was the feeling that she couldn't do anything about it.

She wanted to help them, but something was keeping her back. It may have been due to Gaster's constant bickering about the idea of her getting rescued. He would always have some form of forcing the idea into her, whether it be after her beatings or during them. Sometimes he would ask her about it before the torture and make her regret her words. The only way to get him to stop was by slowing accepting the fact that she might never see the surface or even her friends ever again. Although she was just faking it at the start, it started to grow on her. Eventually it had a toll on her, engraving itself inside her brain and forcing her to neglect any form of salvation.

And it worked.

She couldn't help but feel weak and useless. Her mindset had changed to the point that even when she did get rescued it felt like they were never leaving the void. She had been so used to the idea that Gaster was so superior to her that she thought no one could best him in combat. It was almost torturous in itself to know about it all.

"papyrus look out!" Sans yelled to his brother. Chara train of thought disappeared as she saw Sans forcefully move Papyrus out of harm's way. Gaster had still managed to hold his own against all of them, even being able to attack from time to time. This didn't help Chara in the slightest. She shook her head violently, then looked at Frisk They were still holding onto the food. They still had 1 HP. The spot where they got hit had a huge red mark on it and they were slightly crying from the very noticeable pain. It hurt Chara to see this happen.

Frisk had always been there to help Chara. Once Frisk fell down and Chara was awoken, they did their very best to make her feel like she was going to be fine. They would cheer her up with jokes and keep her entertained when she was bored. Frisk loved making friends with everyone and Chara loved to see them getting along with the monsters she never had spent a lot of time with. It warmed her heart when Frisk went out of their way to get everyone a happy ending.

And when they saw Asriel…

When Frisk had managed to make it through the Underground and to the barrier, Chara had never thought that they would have to fight Asriel. When he first showed up, Chara couldn't believe what had happened. Even during and after the fight she was still a little dazed. She was even on the verge of tears when Frisk had befriended them. And to know that he is now fighting her captor as a giant monster flower…

She had to fight. She has to protect her friends. If not for them then for herself at least. If she could even give the smallest amount of help then it would all be worth it to her. She got up, only to realize that she had no weapons. She didn't even have her knife. She looked around and saw a sharp bone that had lodged itself into the floor. She ran over to it and pulled it out of the ground. She examined the sharpness of it and nodded her head, gripping it tightly. She made sure that Gaster was distracted before running up behind him. She thrusted the knife forward and hit him in the spine. He yelled in pain and was about to hit Chara when she twisted it around and then pulled it out, causing him to grunt and fall to his knees.

" **You ignorant little bitch!** " he yelled as he picked her up, only to realize his fatal mistake. He turned around and saw both Papyrus and Undyne charging him with spears and bones and both Sans and Flowey charging blasts. Gaster had attempted to use Chara as a shield but she stabbed his arm with the bone, causing it to disappear and him to drop her. He gripped his arm while Chara ran away and was hit by the two running at him with everything they had. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"looks like you're _boned_." Sans said, firing the blasters along with Flowey. Gaster held his hands up and tried to block it, but they were too much. The beams of energy consumed his body in a white light before it evaporated. Everyone was breathing heavily as they watched the light fade, revealing a _very_ weak Gaster. He was on all fours, attempting to catch his breath.

"S-Sans!" Alphys yelled. "The b-bomb is ready!" Sans nodded and looked at the rest of the group.

"get going guys." he said to them. "i have something to do." They all nodded and went towards the portal. Flowey had reverted back to his normal self and Papyrus went to help Frisk, Chara standing with them. Undyne and Alphys went through first, with Flowey following. Chara went through next, but Papyrus and Frisk waited for Sans, who was walking towards Gaster.

" **Leave me.** " Gaster said as Sans approached him. " **If I am going to die then I want to be left alone.** " Sans stopped in front of him and sighed.

"sure g. but first i want you to give back all the souls you took." Sans demanded. Gaster growled, but sighed anyway. He knew that if he were to retort then it would result in his death, and he did not want to die by Sans' hands.

" **Fine.** " Gaster responded. He put his hand to his chest and brought it forward, revealing a monster heart with many different colors on it. He moved his fingers apart and the soul had shot out the colors it previously had. He opened a single portal and forced the other souls through. He did the same for the souls in the orb. " **There. The souls are returned.** " Sans nodded and turned around. " **I do not regret my actions Sans, if you were going to ask.** "

"heh, you read me like a book g." Sans said with a chuckle. "but i knew you weren't going to change your mind. it isn't like you to change." Gaster huffed.

" **My actions were not for selfish reasons, nor were they for revenge.** " Gaster had pointed out. " **Just know that when the universes collapse, it will be your responsibility.** "

"sure g." Sans had said as he was away. He walked up to Papyrus and nodded, and they walked through. Sans had never thought that this would have ended like it did. He was proud to say that he was happy that he wasn't burdened with the knowledge of resets. Now that everyone knew about them it would be much easier to communicate for him. He just didn't expect killing Gaster to be this painful. His chest hurt for some reason, but maybe it was because he had once been close friends with the man.

Or maybe it was the bone in his chest.


	18. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! I am back for the conclusion to this story!**

 **I know, I know. It is sad to see this story go.**

 **Or not. I don't read minds.**

 **But I will deliver a bunch of stories after this one is done, and as always I will not stop writing them until they are completed. I already have one of them up, Scythe Meets RWBY, and I think you should check it out!**

 **But the amount of support I got for this story amazed me. I just want to thank anyone who has stayed here for this long and I want to thank you for the favorites to both me and the story. At this very moment we have over 3500 views and I just can't express my gratitude.**

 **P.S. Play 'A New Home' by Ace Waters and start at 2:45 for dramatic effect when the time comes. You'll know when.**

 **But without further ado, the Epilogue.**

* * *

 **Undertale – W.D.G.**

 **The Epilogue**

Frisk let out a deep sigh as they leaned back in their seat. The wind was brushing through their hair and filling their lungs with the sweet summer scent. The flowers were done blooming, and the birds were gleefully singing as Papyrus drove both them and Chara to the mall. Frisk took in the air, reminiscing about their adventures so far. They closed their eyes behind their shades and let the sounds of the cars passing by and the wind flowing past them take their troubles away, clinging on to the blue jacket they wore. It was a nice feeling. Having nature and mankind's creations take them to a better place.

They opened their eyes softly and looked to their right, watching as Chara did the same. She had gotten over her past troubles after getting some counseling and had finally started to enjoy life. She had her earphones on, most likely playing some peaceful music to calm themselves, another thing her therapist told her to do. Frisk then looked at the front seats, seeing Papyrus at the wheel and Toriel in the passenger seat. They were both smiling and chatting away.

They too smiled.

Frisk looked away and at the scenery. To their right was a cliff leading to the waters below, crashing against the rocks at the bottom and slowly taking chunks with them as they receded back into the ocean, leaving behind their salty scents. Soft and cool winds blowing towards them as they navigated through curves and tunnels along the sides of the cliffs. To their left was a beautiful forest, beaming with multiple different colors as the flowers bloomed. The scenery was always nice as they drove to the mall, having both views of the blooming summer forests and the warm ocean waters.

They didn't get out very often after becoming ambassador, the work pilling up soon had them filling up their free time with sorting out papers and planning out meetings. It wasn't as easy as they initially thought it would be, but they got by. Toriel also had them in school, but helped them out so they wouldn't be overworked. Either way, it had been a tough three years on the surface.

Three years without Sans.

It had been very different without the pun-loving skeleton constantly making jokes with clever wordplay. The first time they had gotten to the surface they had a great time showing everyone around, introducing them to different stores and places to have fun. The most fun they had was when they introduced Sans to comedy shows. He was dying of laughter after Frisk showed him some T.V. shows. They remembered when the two of them would binge watch shows, only stopping to order pizzas and Chinese food.

Frisk was such an idiot. Why would anyone reset that kind of life? Who would go back just to find little things and go down different paths just out of curiosity, especially when they had the best possible ending? Frisk would. In fact, Frisk did. They reset just because they knew they could find something else, to unlock one more secret. They treated their life and the life of others as if it were a game. They did everything with careless disregard over other people's lives. They did what they did despite their own morals.

They shook their head slightly, throwing the thought away. They needed to forget that. It wasn't who they were now, who they had become. They had made a new life - one without resets. But then again, it wasn't them who had done that.

It was Sans.

He had asked them not to reset – as a sort of dying last wish. They could remember it so fondly.

* * *

Papyrus had put them down and held their hand as they walked through the portal. Frisk told Papyrus to let go of them once they were through so they could stay and make sure Sans was okay. They could see through the portal and watched Sans as he confronted Gaster. They couldn't make out the words they had exchanged, but they saw as Gaster had released all the souls he had taken. They had a great feeling in their chest once they had seen all the souls go back to their rightful homes. They watched the smaller skeleton nod with approval, as he started to walk back. They smiled brightly as he made it to the portal. He nodded to Papyrus and they continued on.

Only to be horrified at what happened next. They looked at his chest, at the sharp bone that had driven its way through his back and through the front of his skeletal body. The blood stained his shirt as the circle of red grew bigger around the area of impact. The tip of the bone was dripping with a red liquid leaving drops along the floor. Frisk couldn't tell what their face looked like, but they assumed it was screaming the word horror. They were frozen with fear. Papyrus looked the same from what they could tell. It took Sans a few seconds to register what was happening. He looked down at his chest and immediately knew why they were terrified.

"heh," he said as he coughed out blood. "well, this was… unexpected." Frisk finally managed to start moving again, only to find themselves trying to covering their face. "i guess you could say _i'm_ the one who's 'boned'." Sans said with a forced chuckle. They could tell _he_ didn't even manage to convince himself. Papyrus tried to shakily move towards his brother. Sans didn't even pay attention, only looking at the foreign object protruding from his chest. Papyrus stuttered something but Frisk couldn't hear. The taller skeleton took a step forward, but stopped as they heard a crack.

Pieces of dust started to break off of Sans' body as his soul could no longer keep him together. His eyes widened with fear as more of his body broke off, the permanent smile on his face wavering as more blood leaked out. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest as tears dropped onto the ground, mixing the water with blood. He wasn't sobbing as he realized that he wasn't going to make it, rather he was in an odd mix of shock and understanding of his situation. The bone in his chest faded away revealing the hole in his ribs as it broke apart. He looked at his hand as cracks started to fill his palm. Frisk assumed it was painful, judging by the look on his face. Papyrus moved to grab his brother with his incredibly shaky hands.

"i'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "i'm _so_ sorry."

"S-Sans?" Papyrus sobbed.

More of his body broke apart and flew into the air, disappearing when it got too far. The arm holding him up started to waver as the bones grew weaker. More tears ran down his face as he looked at his distressed brother. Frisk's legs moved on their own, approaching the dying monster. The hand that once clutched his chest was reduced to just three fingers and his palm as he held it out to stop them from coming closer. He looked at Frisk and coughed violently.

"don't," he pleaded, "don't reset." Frisk's heart seemed to stop at the sudden request. Sans looked at them, his eyes stained with pain and fear. Frisk could tell who he was scared for. "please don't reset, kid," he continued. His body flashed for a second before more of it disappeared.

"SANS!" Frisk yelled out in desperation as they clung to his dissolving body. He looked back up at them and smiled, tears still running down his face.

"look after papyrus for me, will ya?" he asked, the last of him fading away and drifting off. His clothes fell limp as nothing was inside to occupy them. The blood dripped from the clothing as Frisk and Papyrus sat, frozen in disbelief. Frisk's hands curled around the jacket and they held it to their chest, clinging to it for their life.

He was gone.

* * *

Frisk had never forgotten what Sans said. They doubt they ever could. His words had kept them awake at night for the first few months on the surface. Thinking about his death would give the night terrors and they would wake up covered in sweat and tears. After a while they just stayed awake, not even bothering to sleep. When they fell asleep in class they would always wake violently shaking and breathing heavily. Eventually they had to go see someone and get help. The treatment did work, but they still felt awful. They felt as if they could have done more to protect him. The one thing they still couldn't get off their mind was how accepting he was of his death.

They shivered thinking about it. The way he said it, it was almost as if he was content with his situation. That was what scared them the most, the thought that he was fine with it. It seemed like he didn't care or like he was prepared for it. But why? Had he been expecting to die? Had he been okay with it all along, like he knew that he might if he went to fight Gaster?

Or was he just _that_ depressed?

Frisk knew about depression, they had faced it for years. They also knew Chara was depressed since Sans' death, she was more than anyone. She went to counseling because of it. She even tried to… well, they would rather not think about that. They just barely gotten the knife from her in time. But ever since his death she was rather insistent on being alone. Toriel knew what to do about it though. She did her research and managed to get Chara to be more social again. But that still didn't seem to make sense in the Sans' case. He wasn't like that. He wasn't depressed for that long or to that magnitude. It just didn't add up, and they only ended up with more questions than answers.

They looked towards Papyrus as they thought, noticing the smile on his face, how sincere it was. He was so honest and happy. And that was what bothered them the most after what happened. Papyrus never forgot Sans nor did he forget what happened to him or what he said. Frisk knew it had an effect on him. But it just wasn't a big one. While Papyrus was sad about Sans, he never let it get him down. Every time they went to ask him about it, he only said, 'He would not want us to honor his memory with sadness. He would only want us to be happy. So be happy.' Frisk chuckled silently. He always knew what to say.

Except when it came to talking to regular people. The first greeting to the humans was not always a great one, probably because most people weren't used to seeing a magical skeleton yelling at them. They weren't even sure how he managed to get a driver's license or even a car with how bombastic he was around strangers. He wasn't so good on first impressions. They just hoped that door was alright. It said 'Pull', not 'Push'.

Toriel on the other hand, she was loved by all that met her (sparing the ones who were less-that-okay with monsters). She had helped Frisk with their work as ambassador and even managed to get her own school after a while, teaching elementary and middle school. She loved to teach kids, especially the younger ones. Middle schoolers weren't her favorite to deal with but she managed to get by. She had even gotten an award for her skills in history.

Then there was Undyne. They sighed just thinking about her first encounter with humans. She was _so_ disappointed when she found out that people didn't carry around ten foot swords and had long hair that flowed in the wind as they chopped down a twenty-story robot. She managed to get over it after a while and decided to work at a gym as a personal trainer and fitness advisor. She was great at it, pumping people up as she prodded them with the question about what kind of weapon they would use and whether or not they would grow out their hair. She worked long hours, but that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She loved to work out and when she got to help someone else get healthy as well, just her cup of tea.

Frisk quietly laughed at their own joke.

Alphys was doing well on the surface too. She was interviewed for a job at a university and got in fairly easily. She did all sorts of science-y stuff like chemistry and, uh… energy, stuff. To be honest Frisk had no clue what Alphys did specifically and whenever it did come up they had no idea what it was. But it was a high-paying job with fair hours, meaning she got to come home around the same time Toriel did.

It was nice to have everyone there for dinner, even if it was made by Papyrus. He has been improving and his food is now considerably better, he was even taking cooking classes! He also learned how to make other foods rather than spaghetti, but he wasn't as motivated to make anything that wasn't pasta-related. But he did his best for everything, as did everyone else. Chara tries her best in school, even if she does think it pointless and would much rather be doing anything else.

They even brought Flowey along to the surface, much to his dismay. You can bet he fought and pouted in denial, shouting he had no reason to go, but he was brought along anyway. He was distant at first, not wanting to be near anyone or to have anyone interact with him. It took him about two or three weeks to open up to everyone, especially Chara.

But everyone was happy.

…

So why weren't _they_?

Why was Frisk not happy with this outcome? The obvious answer was that Sans wasn't here, but it felt like there was more to it. It felt like they weren't happy because they failed and that the knowledge of them knowing they could do better was making them inadvertently disappointed in the outcome. But it just didn't seem to click with them.

Was it because they wanted to go back? Was it because they knew they could reset and try it all over again, despite the warnings and pleads of their dead companion? Was it their innate desire to reset and get the best possible ending?

 _The best ending for them, or for you?_ The held their breath for a moment. It made sense, they supposed. Most of their actions had been described as selfless, when in reality it was nothing more than something for their own gain. Everything they did was for themselves, even though they claimed it was for others. It was nothing more than selfish acts disguised as heroic actions. They did it all because they could and they wanted to and not because they wanted to help everyone. They wanted to relive their time in the Underground and get to learn everyone and everything over and over, at the cost of people's personal freedoms. It went against their morals, or Frisk supposed _they_ did. Maybe that's why Gaster was able to involve himself. Maybe that's why Sans died.

Maybe that was why they were unhappy.

They killed Sans, not Gaster.

…

"Frisk?"

They turned towards the voice, staring into the red eyes of their sibling. They looked down at the hand touching their shoulder. Chara looked a little worried, most likely for them.

"I-it's alright," they said as the waved it off, "I was just thinking." Chara gave them a smile and a playful punch in the arm as they approached the mall. Papyrus found a parking spot soon enough and they got out of the car. Frisk felt something vibrate as they got out, however, and checked their phone.

"Who is it?" Chara asked as they closed their door. Frisk checked the phone as it rang once more, reading _unknown number_ at the top. They shrugged and answered.

"Hello?" they responded.

"…"

"…"

" **sup kiddo.** "

* * *

 **Le gasp!**

 **I know what you are thinking, and yes, a sequel is going to be made. But for now I want to hear your thoughts on this story. What did you think? I am very sad to see it go, and sorry it took so long, but here it is. I just want to thank anyone and everyone for your support.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited.**

 **And thank you for reading.**

 **But for now go check out my other story Scythe Meets RWBY if you can and want to! I know most of you are here for this but hopefully you will find it enjoyable. I will be making a mini-series for this story describing Gaster's trip across the multiverse so that will be uploaded soon enough!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


End file.
